


Winter Vacation

by LittlePotatoChip



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Choose Your Own Ending, Christmas Vacation, College, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePotatoChip/pseuds/LittlePotatoChip
Summary: You are invited by your friend Ziu to spend your winter holidays at a cabin with some of his friends. What you don't realize is that they may or may not started to like the idea of having a girl around them.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Reader, Jang Peng | Jacob/Reader, Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Reader, Kim Hosung |Lou/Reader, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/Reader, No Yoonho | Ayno/Reader, Park Heejun | Ziu/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1

Your warm breath turned into a white steam cloud as you walked towards the snow-covered cabin, where you were going the spend your one week winter holiday. A warm sensation overcame your body as you were thinking about how excited Ziu, your closest friend, was when you agreed to his invitation. He had always managed to touch your heart, whether through singing in the study room next to you at college or just simply being himself, screaming a lot and laughing. There were a lot of people finding his behavior annoying and it had gotten him to hide this side of him many times before, yet this only lasted until he met you.

He always felt that he was safe around you and when his personality did slip by accident, you were not annoyed by any means. You laughed with him, enjoying the good time you had together and little by little Ziu's heart started to notice things that you did, little things that drove him wild and melted every part of his body. Yet to him you were too precious to risk ruining the friendship you had built up, so he was happy with just desiring you from afar as you made your way deeper into his mind.

Stomping your feet to get rid of the snow that had gathered on your shoes, you hadn't noticed that the door already opened up, so once you stepped up to knock on it your face was greeted by a strong chest. Surprised by the sudden appearance of a body in front of you, you stumbled backward over your own legs and was about to fall, when an arm caught you before your butt could make the impact with the soft layer of snow on the cabin's porch.

You glanced up into a pair of piercing eyes. One strong arm around your waist was keeping you in place and the cliche scene left hints of redness on your cheeks. The face to which the eyes belonged to was way to close for your personal preference, however, you couldn't really bother to mind at this point. Straighten up from your tangoish pose, your bodies parted from each other, suddenly leaving a feeling of emptiness on both parties.

„ Ah, hello, you must be, ahem, (Y/N), right?" he said showing off a shy toothy smile. You remembered vaguely that Ziu had mentioned other people joining as well, yet you didn't expect an older person, such as the one in front of you. You had assumed that they were just college friends, but thinking of it, Ziu didn't seem to have many people he talked to in the hallways. Beside of you, there were only two more people he would spend his time with and they were only guys and although most of the time they seemed annoyed around him, you could tell that they were enjoying Ziu's presence.

You nodded and you both stood there, embracing an awkward silence as you both didn't really know what to do at this point. Raising a hand towards the open door you stuttered a question that was supposed to ask whether you could enter or not, but ended up with something along the lines of 'Can... door... we... ahm enter?' He laughed and you mentally punched yourself for the impressive lack of human grammar.

Once again wrapping his built arm around your waist he led you inside the warm building that smelled like cinnamon and after shave cream. You undressed from jacket and scarf and placed your suitcase next to your wet shoes, which were now on a drying matt. After that, the man who had introduced himself as Lee Geumhyuk showed you the rooms that you needed to know about and stopped in the living room.

Entering it you found Ziu who's face brightened up when looking at you. He ran up to you with open arms, with his sudden weight crashing down on you and you both fell on the wooden floor laughing like the two idiots you were. Seeing how close your faces were to one-another Ziu stopped laughing and glanced into your eyes feeling the sudden urge to lean in that he would feel any time you both were fooling around and accidentally got to close. He quickly jumped off and apologized.

A foreign hand with the longest fingers you hand ever seen was stretched in front of your face. Following the hand, to its owner, you saw a familiar face, that you recognized seeing Ziu interact with many times before in the hallways. You took his warm hand and were pulled up. He didn't let go as he looked into your face with a bright smile.

„Ayno" he simply said and you had to think about the many times you had seen him. Ayno always seemed kind of distant, almost arrogant when he walked through the crowd that usually formed around him. You couldn't really recall any time you had seen him smile before.

A loud knock on the door scared all of you and your gazes turned towards the door where now two other boys stood. One of them you did recognize once again as the other friend of Ziu that he would hang out around your college and the other you could swear that you had seen him in some kind of magazine before. They both greeted shortly before going back to changing from the clothes that the outside weather had ruined.

Geumhyuk went after them, nagging about how they came inside with their dirty shoes and you were left with Ayno and Ziu. Grabbing the hand that you didn't realize Ayno was still holding, Ziu led you to the kitchen to get you both something to drink. You were confused by his actions since he hadn't even asked if you needed one.

In the kitchen, you were greeted with a whole bowl of flour that landed in your face. You cought as some of it penetrated your throat. Ziu started screaming and ran off to get a towel while a red-haired boy looked at you in shock, before bowing down a hundred times, apologizing for the whole situation. It took you a couple of seconds before you threw yourself on the ground laughing at this weird scenario.

After you were done laughing he helped you up and held your face in his hand, the pained expression never leaving him. With his thumbs, he wiped the white powder off your face as best as he could and you gave him a big grin. Something about the way the white flour hung on your lashes, contrasting with the beautiful eye color you held made his heart stir and he found himself blushing at everything you had offered him at that moment, not only your looks but also your carefree personality.

„BARON HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Ziu screamed as he came in with a wet towel and started aggressively whipping your face. Baron apologized once again and Ziu started drawing you towards the bathroom. On the washing machine, there were already some of your clothing, making Ziu blush by the mention of it. He had to admit that he probably shouldn't have rummaged through your stuff as he could have easily avoided the pair of underwear that he had accidentally touched.

You thanked Ziu as he was going out and turned on the water. Stepping inside you tried your best to get the flour off yourself, but the water reacted with it and your hair turned into a doughy mess. When you thought about the situation you couldn't really be mad at Baron, especially not when he was looking that way at you.

A bunch of shampooing and conditioning later you had finally managed to get most of the sticky substance out of your hair. You started changing when the door suddenly opened and the boy you were so sure was a model stood at the door, glancing at your, only in underwear clothed, figure. His face didn't bare any expression as he slammed the door, leaving you completely flustered with an oversized hoody in your hands.

On the other side, the boy slid down on the door, blushing hard as the image of your body replayed in his mind over and over again. He quickly scurried back into the living room trying his best not to look as frustrated as he was. When you walked back into the living room, the model didn't have to live with his struggles alone anymore, as now, everyone shared his pain. You dragged yourself into the living room with what seemed like only your hoodie, since you accidently packed your small pyjama shorts instead of the regular knee-lenght ones.

After taking a look around, you found a new face had joined the party. A black-haired boy was watching you carefully, like everyone else. You slowly took small steps towards the couch and sat down on the free place next to the new boy and the other friend of Ziu. By now you had somehow realized that you were the only girl among the seven boys, in a house quite far away from civilization. You were sure if your parents knew, they wouldn't be that proud of you.

Without a word, Baron stood up and walked towards the bedrooms only to come back with a fluffy blanket that he carefully laid over you. The eyes that were fixated on you turned back to the television upfront, unknowingly blushing. Geumhyuk was the first to speak up and suggested you should play a game, since you were still unfamiliar with all the new people you had met just today.

You all agreed on playing truth or dare and gathered around in a circle on the round, green carpet in front of the couch. Once again, the two boys you sat beside on the couch sandwiched you between them and the uncomfortable feeling returned. Everyone said an introduction of themselves before the game started and you found out that their names were in fact very easy to remember, well, their nicknames. You found it kind of strange that they were having such weird nicknames compared to their actual Korean full names, but you just let it go as you didn't want to seem pushy or anything.

Ace grabbed a bottle from the kitchen alongside some hot wine for everyone. The game started very innocently, you found out more about each member since you agreed that the first rounds on truths, yet as the alcohol was involved suddenly the game turned slightly more towards the 'dangerous' topics. Ayno made the start by asking Jacob with how many girls he had 'spend the nights' with, to which the normally expressionless face turned to an ashamed one, but what was more shocking then that was his quiet answer that in fact, wasn't so quiet after all.

"F-FIFTY HOW MUCH?" Baron, which was sitting next to him, shouted and leaned closer to Ace which caused him to lean closer to you, making you accidentally touch hands. Little tingles erupted from both your skins and both of your faces tinted to a soft red color. Ace wasn't sure if he should apologize or not, but for him, it was sure that he didn't want to break the contact, so he 'had no other choice' but getting closer to you with the excuse of Baron getting too close to him. No one seemed to have noticed the small interaction between you too and you were definitely glad for it. His hand started slowly brushing onto yours and you had to move the blanket over your hands. You were confused, how this boy you barely met, made you feel such strong sensations from just lightly brushing over your skin, but who were you to complain.

The bottle spun again and it landed on the other person next to you, Lou, as you recalled. When you looked at him, his face also showed signs of the alcohol that you were all consuming. Without a second thought he shouted out 'Dare' and he was looking at Jacob in a challenging way. Jacob smirked and spoke out the words no one believed to hear that day.

"Kiss the person you are most attracted to."

Everyone looked at Jacob in shock and horror and at first, they didn't realize how Lou had already taken your face in his hands and planted a strong kiss on your lips. At first, it was a simple peck, but Lou didn't seem to shy away as his mouth started moving, dancing with your own, the others still oblivious to what was happening just next to them. Deepening the kiss Lou took both of your hands and he pinned you down on the uncovered part of the floor, continuing the aggressive kiss. Ace noticed the lack of skin contact and when he turned to look at you he gave a small scream, grabbing the attention of everyone around.

Ziu was the first to act upon it by throwing a pillow that was previously on the couch onto Lou's head, making him stop eating your face and turn towards Ziu who was now rushing over towards him, ready to throw punches, yet he underestimated the alcohol in his blood and his feet wobbled before he could reach Lou, so he ended up hitting the floor instead. After that St.van called the game to an end and told everyone with whom they would be sharing a room. When he reached you, he looked down on the still broken down Ziu and gave you an apologetic smile. You smiled at him as well and gave him a big bear hug. You didn't really know why, but his strong arms really looked cuddly at that moment. His strong cologne melted your senses and you didn't even realize how you had been lifted and carried to your room. Only when he left your arms you opened your eyes confused as to where you were.

"Vannie?", you asked in a cute way, yet due to the darkness of the room, you couldn't really see him blushing red as the scarf he was wearing that morning. If his heart didn't give up as he was carrying your soft figure to the bedroom, it surely did now. After a couple of seconds, he mustered all the courage that he had and gave you a goodnight kiss on your forehead, before heading out towards his own room, completely forgetting the fact that Ziu was in the living room sleeping on the floor. His mind was too engaged with thoughts of you to even bother about anything else, as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

You, on the other hand, tossed and turned around, not being able to find your peace. Your mind was focused on one particular thing, Lou's lips. No matter how hard you tried to ignore it and blaming it on the dare, you just couldn't let it go. You remembered how easy it was for you to follow his pace and how his simple way of kissing was so skillful but still very passionate. Frustrated you threw the blanket that St.van had carefully covered you with, on the side and got up to grab yourself a drink.

Once you reached the kitchen you looked around the counters for a glass, completely missing the figure that also entered the kitchen only few moments after. Finally finding the cups on the top shelves, your small figure reached up to grab one, yet failed miserably as your legs and arms were inevitably too short for this matter. Suddenly a long arm made its way towards the cups and a body pressed against your back with its other arm gliding its way towards your waist. A cup was brought down and set on the counter you were leaning on. You tried to turn around, but the body still held you in place.

The figure tossed your hair to the side and breathed on your now exposed neck. You felt shivers down your spine as the breathing came closer and lips touched your soft skin. Breathing became harder and harder as the lips traveled across your neck, almost giving out a moan, but you knew better than to wake up the whole household. One of your free hands moved its way towards the persons, which was on your waist and by the touch of it you immediately recognized the slender fingers that could only belong to one person.

You broke the contact off and turned around, finding Ayno in the light of the moonlight. Come to think of it, maybe you would have found the cups much easier if you had just turned the lights on. Ayno pressed his own forehead against yours and for the uncountable time that day, your face started glowing in a bright shade of red and was increasingly becoming hotter with the seconds. A small effective peck on the lips and he straightened himself from the suggestive position.

"Don't sleep on me, I'm not going to hold back anymore"

With that, he left you and you were sure you wouldn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Day 2

A bright light stung your eyes and you tossed and turned into your bed, only now realizing the massive headache that made you regret all the choices you took last night. Standing up you tried walking towards the bathroom, but your head didn't really agree with you, so you had to lean against the wall, slowly dragging yourself forward. 

Once arriving at the bathroom door, you completely forgot to knock, which turned out to be a horrible decision. Half naked there stood Jacob, holding a deer in the highlight expression. You burst into an awkward laugh, thinking about the irony of meeting him there.

"Touché," you said running your eyes up and down his body. You blamed the alcohol still traveling through your body for this. "I guess we can call it even now, can't we?" you said and closed the door, heading towards the kitchen, completely oblivious of to the fact that Jacob was mentally freaking out in the bathroom on his own. 

Arriving in the kitchen a fresh scent of cooked eggs hit your face and you smiled as you saw St.van stirring into a pan. You sneaked up behind him and tried glancing over his shoulder, yet your hight wasn't really on your side, so you just placed a hand on his shoulder and moved to his side, glancing at the delicious looking food he was making. Once he noticed you, St.van jumped causing the piece of onion that he clenched between his chopstick to fly across the room and hit the window, leaving it to slowly glide down. You laughed loudly at his misfortune, missing the loving gaze he was holding while looking at you enjoying yourself.

For St.van, even if the time you already had was short, he started developing strong feelings for you. He couldn't quite understand it himself. Somehow you turned out to be just his type, not only that, but he found out things about himself that he didn't even know he liked in a girl. He ruffled your hair, earning a playful glare from you and turned back to the cooking. You grabbed plates and started spreading them on the already clothed table. You smiled as you wondered who had placed the wintery decoration so beautifully on the table, but you decided not to ask. 

Lou was the second person to enter the kitchen. His gaze was mainly fixated on the ground, a hand on the forehead, looking in pain. You can't blame him when you were just the same few minutes ago before the bathroom encounter had completely shook any headaches you seemed to have out of your body. The tall boy looked down on your small figure as if trying to remember something important but couldn't quite get it, while you tried your best to avoid his gaze. 

Suddenly Ace appeared by your side, dragging you away from Lou while sending him death threats with his eyes. The attacked seemed confused about his friend's behavior but before he could ask anything, Ace cut him off.

"Oh you don't get to say anything anymore after what you did last night," your gaze dropped on the floor, blushing hard as the memory of Lou pinning you down and kissing you crawled back into your mind. You could understand that he was drunk, but there was something more to it. The kiss, although it was simple, didn't feel meaningless, but more of a rejected lover and you weren't really sure why. You couldn't really recall any interactions you had with Lou in the past, after all, you just learned his name the night before.

"What do you mean?" Lou asked confused. He tried recalling anything, but he did have to admit that the amount of alcohol he had consumed was too much for his own good, but how could he not drink when you were standing next to him, your smell invading his nose strolls. If he had known that you were going to spend the vacation with all of them, Lou would have definitely not agreed to come. Then again, he fell in love with you first. 

On your first day of school, he saw you in the hallways, looking as beautiful as ever, but he didn't have the right to look at you at that time, not with the current girlfriend he had. He regretted ever agreeing to the poor girl, yet it was the first confession he had ever received and couldn't help but say yes, even if he didn't know anything about her. Not only that, but months after you came into the picture and he had broken up with his girlfriend it was too late, Ziu had already confessed to him that he was madly in love with you. Fate never seemed to work well for both of you. 

Lou decided that Ziu needed you more than him, so once again he backed away from you, with only the small hope that one day you would look at him. Yet he just lived with the fact that you were meant to be with Ziu and as long as he could keep you in his sight it was enough for him. Figures that you were now in the arms of another man, who wasn't Ziu.

"What I mean?!? WHAT I MEAN?!? YOU DON'T REMEMBER BREAKING THIS POOR LITTLE CREATURE'S INNOCENCE?!?" he exclaimed, probably waking up the rest of the boys. 

"Ace… I was kissed before… I am not that innocent…", you tried calming him down but all you did was make things worse as Ace was holding your face and was looking into your eyes, almost on the verge of tears. You just awkwardly laughed as he was panicky stretching your cheeks up and down. Lou on the other hand, sat down looking on the floor. Did he? Did he really kiss you? In front of everyone? AND HE DIDN'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT?!? He was afraid to ask any further and walked into the bathroom, washing his face in the hope he would get rid of the redness that spread brightly on his cheeks and ears.

In the kitchen appeared an annoyed Baron. You had to giggle at his hair that looked like a blow-dried red dog your neighbor always took out every morning at about the same time you walked to your car making your way to the college. Baron noticed your smile and couldn't help himself but laugh at how funny it looked with Ace pinching your face. "What happened?" he asked while scratching his mess of a hair.

"MY POOR BABY HAD HER FIRST TIME ALREADY!"

Three things happened at the same time. Firstly St.van dropped his metal chopsticks on the floor, ringing as they hit the floor, secondly, Baron dropped on the floor, mouth opened in shock, thirdly Ziu, which was just bursting into the kitchen fell equally as shocked as Baron on the floor. You just turned your head slowly towards Ace, holding a terrified gaze. To an outsider, the scene may seem funny, but at the moment, let's say if looks could kill, Ace would be stabbed more then once. 

"KISS! I ALREADY KISSED SOMEONE!" Your damage control seemed to have done a lot since Baron and Ziu started breathing again, not really realizing they had held it in. Relief was clearly written on both of their faces. Your head was spinning again and you weren't so sure anymore if you didn't regret coming here.

St.van finished the food and you all decided to sit at the table quietly. Jacob and Ayno were the last to join and got scolded by the eldest for not helping at all, to which Ayno protested, saying he had arranged the decorations last night. Out of all the people you hadn't never thought that Ayno had such a perfect sense of indoor design. Being curious you stole a glance in his direction, only to find him having his eyes already on you, you quickly glanced away, it seems like Ayno did more than remember the moment you secretly shared the night before. Somehow, you started to feel something for Ayno. He appeared so charming and appealing that you couldn't help yourself.

After breakfast, you all gathered in the living room and tried on deciding what to do for the day. The weather was nice outside so you figured it would be nice if you spend your time on the top of the mountain. There was a ski resort that you had read about on the internet while searching for the right address for the cabin and you were sure you wanted to visit it so why not. Everyone agreed with your idea and got to their rooms to get dressed. After packing yourself well and somehow you were the first to be ready, you took your car keys and headed towards the parking lot to grab your sleigh. 

You smiled as the cold air hit your face. Winter never really bothered you, there were Christmas songs always playing on the radios, beautiful decorations and most importantly the delicious food, also, ice skating was your favorite hobby and you were glad whenever you could spend your time on the ice. 

From behind you heard footsteps coming closer and when you turned around, you found Ziu walking and swinging his arms wildly from side to side. You giggled at the sight of your best friend enjoying himself and waited until he caught up with you, you felt that since you got here you didn't get to spend much time with your buddy at all and you were glad you had this little alone time with each other. Ziu threw an arm around you like he always would and you both strolled towards your cars.

"How come you are here?" you asked leaning your head against his shoulder. With Ziu you were never afraid of skinship, you always enjoyed being close to your friend, especially since you both were kind of touchy. "I forgot my snowboard in the car," he said, blushing. After that, you just enjoyed the peaceful silence. Once you arrived at the car you wanted to take your sleigh out of your trunk, but Ziu stopped you. With one hand, since the other was occupied with his own snowboard, he grabbed the sleigh out and started walking back towards the cabin, as if he wanted to show you how strong he was, yet he tripped and fell face forwards in the snow. 

You laughed and locked your car before walking up to him and helped him out. When he was back on his feet you took the sleigh yourself and gave Ziu a small kiss on his cheek as if saying thank you before you both headed back, you, of course, completely unaware that Ziu was losing his mind next to you while thinking of the soft lips that had just touched his face, then again, this wasn't the first time you had kissed him like that, in fact, you always did when you wanted to thank him. Back at the cabin the boys were all already waiting outside for you both, ready with their ski equipment in their hands. 

The walk up the mountain wasn't as hard as you expected and the boys were kind enough to slow down their pace so you could keep up with them. You listened as they went on about how their lives had been lately. You found out that Ace was amazing at sports, that Baron was pretty good at drawing and that Jocob did in fact model for many agencies before in China and now he wanted to expand his career to also Korea. 

You didn't realize how you already arrived at your destination until Baron pointed it out. There were already a lot of people with children that slid up and down the snow-covered hill and the excitement filled you once again. The same feeling also seemed to capture the boys as they run up to the skilift, forgetting about you completely, well all besides Ayno who was watching the boys rush as well. You felt shy around him.

Out of nowhere he grabbed your hand and led you towards the skilifts. You blushed at him, but you couldn't really complain, you liked the attention he was giving you, but there was still one thing that didn't sit well in your mind when you thought about Ayno like you were missing something important. You decided to shrug it off. From the top of the elevator, you could see the boys sliding down the hill, with one of them standing out to you. You leaned over quickly which caused the little chairs to swing a little bit. 

Your eyes widened as you saw Ace on his snowboard. You didn't realize that he would be that good, not only that but that he looked so amazing while showing off his amazing skills. Placing one hand on your chest you realized that it had started to beat faster while observing Ace and you noted that you need to praise him later when you crossways again. Ayno realized your attention wasn't towards him any longer, so he swung his arm around you, holding you tightly and also giving you a soft peck on your lips. Shocked you pulled back and clenched around the sleigh in your hands. Ayno only smirked and turned his gaze to the mountains on the opposite side of you.

You arrived on top of the hill finding that Jacob and Baron still tried tying their ski shoes. Ayno quickly prepared and waved as he slid down, leaving you to help both unfortunate boys. Jacob was easy to handle since he just needed to adjust the size and he didn't really know how, but Barons was tricky since the adjusting part was stuck and in the process of trying to fix it, you both broke it. Jacob left you two alone and made his way down.

"Well, do you want to ride the sleigh with me?" you asked, giving him a genuine smile. You liked Baron, not really knowing why you just simply did from the beginning. He smiled and agreed. You decided that you should be at the front since once again your short body wasn't working with you, so he sat down first, holding his open arms at you, making you giggle at how cute he was. You sat down and Baron swung his arms around you tightly. Your mind went blank. Him holding you like this was definitely feeling good, way too good, in fact, you felt like even if you were old and broken, these arms could be there to hold you just as tight as they did right now.

You flinched as you realized that the sleigh started moving. With girly screams, you both made your way down to the boys that were waiting for you both. Before you reached the flat ground, your sleigh hit a rock sending you both flying and landing on the snow. You laughed at this and when you turned to look at Baron, your voice died down. Baron was glancing into your eyes, the same way that he had the day before and it scared you. It scared you that you could fall for the way he was looking at you. 

There were many things on your mind when it came to the matter of love. Firstly there was Ayno, who was making it obvious that he wanted something more from you, secondly, there was St. Van, who's embrace you couldn't quite forget, thirdly was the kiss that Lou passionately placed on your lips. Not only that, but Ace left a strong impression on you as well as Jacob who seemed so mysterious and also Baron, to which you were strangely attracted to. But deep inside of your heart there was another person that held his place tightly on the number one spot, for a long time now, yet these two days you weren't really sure if your small crush on Ziu was still there. Overall you could say that you were very much confused about everyone and everything.

Standing up you hugged Baron and then you both walked to the group that was waiting for you. Once there, you turn towards Ace and praised him for his awesome snowboarding skills and pushed him into promising you to teach you how to snowboard as well, which surprisingly wasn't as hard to convince as you thought. It was no secret that Ace had felt the tingly sensation when he touched you last night too, so how could he say no to spending 'alone time' with you.

After couple more rounds of sliding down the hill, all of you were exhausted, so Jacob proposed that you should take a visit to the restaurant of the ski resort. Compared to the cold wind outside, the restaurant vibrated with welcoming warmth. There weren't many people in the restaurant so you just put two tables together to cover the 8 seats you needed. You told everyone that they should find their seats while you headed to bring the menus from the empty counter since the waiter was busy with a different table. When you came back there was only one seat left next to Ziu, you smiled at your best friend and took your seat next to him. 

A quick glance at the menu and you already knew what you wanted. You closed the little book shut and looked around for the waiter, who was already heading towards you. You smiled at him and he replayed with a bigger smile, as he took out his pencil and notepad and stopped in front of you, obviously turning his attention mostly towards you. The boys noticed and it didn't sit well with any of them, so they quickly decided on what to eat while sending him harsh glances. Once it was your turn, Ziu put an arm around your shoulder and shoved you closer in his side. You gave your order and waved slightly, gaining annoyed glances from every single one on your table. You looked into the round confused.

"What?" you asked and move back to your original place and not with half of a buttcheek on Zius chair. Ace turned around to give him another glance and then turned to you, looking like he could murder someone. "What do you mean, what?" he said, grabbing a breadstick and shoving it into his mouth. "He was obviously flirting with you!"

You stopped, then laughed hard. "He is gay", you said continuing laughing. You took one of the tissues from the table and wiped your tear away, that formed while laughing. Half of the boys seemed confused and the other half relieved, making it to obvious as they sighed and start turning their gaze towards the table in front of them. "I know him from high school, he got married to an exchange student from America", you explained.

The guys now felt bad to have misjudged the poor guy like that. After their food arrived, the waiter brought a chair from another table and sat down next to you, giving you a big hug in the process. The boys were about to protest, but they soon realized that they had no reason to be butthurt, so they just let it go. "How's Frank?" you asked giving him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Oh, he is great! He is currently working overseas and his business really started growing, actually I'm just jobbing here cuz I was bored at home, alone. We also want to adopt a child soon, but you know how the government is. We might buy a house in L.A and live there for a while. The laws in America are easier you know. Ah~ I'm waiting to finally have a baby girl. I could dress her and do her make up and…"

You smiled brightly as you listened to your friend chatting on about his life and you pat his shoulder in a way that said 'you did a good job'. The boys went silent as they listened to the boy going on about his life, now regretting even more than they labeled him so quickly. "So, how about you hun? Any Romeo that shot an arrow through your heart?" That gained the boy's attention and they turned their gaze to you.

"You know, ever since I left Jungseon, I didn't date anymore."

"Oh, hun, you need to let him go. He was a prick!" You smiled and turned your face towards the tablecloth. "Well, there might be someone…" you whispered and hell almost broke loose, not on the outside, but on the inside of everyone sitting at the table. With only five simple words you managed to confuse all of them, as the same questions traveled through their minds. 'Who was it? Was it one of us? Is it maybe … me?' they chanted silently.

"Well you better decide soon, I have to go back to work, see you around," the waiter said and rushed back towards the kitchen. After that, everyone just silently turned back to their foods. It took you an hour to eat all the food that was on your plates and you decided that there was enough action for the day and you headed home. The walk was unusually quiet and you couldn't grasp it, but you decided to let it go. 

Once again in the cabin, some of the boys decided to kick the bucket and go to sleep. You changed your clothes but didn't feel any hint of sleep, so you went in the living room in hope to find anyone you could spend your time with. Loud noises filled your ears as you neared the room. Ziu and Jacob were focused on the TV with two controllers in their hand, playing a racing game. Ziu's expression already showed signs of annoyance and stress, you knew that he was about to lose.

You moved to the couch and ripped the controller out of Ziu's hand and quickly got back into the game, managing to follow up to Jacob that was in first place, you smirked once you were head to head in the race and you knew how to win, it was just not the most honorable way. You got up from your seat and moved towards Jacobs, you plopped down next to him and threw your legs over his. Ziu gasped as he realized your trick to winning any game that you had both played together, well he wanted to believe it was because you seduced him and not because he was just simply bad at them.

Jacob noticed the sudden skinship and froze up, his hand couldn't quite move any longer. It was true that he had met many women before, but they were never interested in the things that he was and once he met you, he realized that there was something special. You were not like any girl that he had spent his time with, you laughed when you wanted and ate as much as you wanted and well also spent your time however you wanted. It was so fresh and just what he had needed. You jumped up as you crossed the finish line, Jacob not realizing that he totally lost sight of any happenings in the game.

"I hope you bet something good on the win", you said and headed the controller back to Ziu with the victory smile that you always gave him. Jacob watched you carefully in anything you did before turning his embarrassed gaze back to the screen. The boys continued many games and you watched as they did, slowly growing tired you leaned your head against Jacobs' shoulder, making him flinch and fall into a pit and die. He blushed as he felt your silky hair against his face.

After one more hour, Ziu proposed to take you back to the room, but Jacob refused, saying that it would wake you up and that he was going to watch a movie anyways and could still bring you in later. Ziu agreed with a heavy heart, but knew it was best not to wake you up. Jacob put on a movie and told Ziu to close the light, to which he obeyed. 

Jacob smiled and he leaned over to you and took you into his arms, hesitating as he hugged your exposed legs. He held you close and just smelled your shampoo that had a relaxing effect on him. Even if he had been with many women before, he never once held a woman like this into his arms, so he was enjoying the newly gained sensation as he started falling asleep as well. 


	3. Day 3

You opened your eyes, trying to stretch, but you found that that didn't seem to work. A look around you realized why it was so hard to move and you flinched. Jacob, which arms were still entangled with your body, woke up from the sudden movement and was confused when the position you had fallen asleep in was different from the one right now. Somehow during sleeping, you ended up laying on the couch in each other's arms, face to face.

Jacob looked down at you and smiled one of the most genuine smiles you had ever seen, leaving you wondering why you had ever thought that this boy couldn't hold more than one expression. His smile was surely contagious and you ended up grinning from ear to ear yourself. With one hand he brushed a lock of hair that had fallen onto your face and left it lingering onto your back. After that, he pressed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"I have never done this with anyone before… I just wanted to try it out. I'm sorry," he said and was about to stand up, but you stopped him by placing one of your hands on his slightly stubbly face. You giggled as you thought of the evening before where his face was still smooth. "I don't mind it, I kind of like it. A lot", you confessed. He sighs in relief and pulled you closer to his body, your hands now touching his hard abs. His face neared yours once again, noses touching.

"That's good. I like it a lot too. But I am also very mad at you", he said pouting. "How could you cheat like that last night?" You smiled a knowing smile and stuck your tongue out at him. Before you could do anything else he already had his teeth around your tongue, only to engage into a french kiss seconds after. You were startled by his sudden boldness, so when you backed away, you fell down on the floor, making the run towards your room. Jacob only watched with a big grin at your innocence, before he stood up himself to zombie-walk towards his room. 

In your rush, you hadn't realized that on the way to your bed, the black bag of Ziu was in your way, so you tripped and fell backwards onto Ziu's bed gaining a groan from him. Your breath hitched from the fall as you hit your back against the buffed boy. You tried your best to silently endure the pain when a pair of arms swung around your waist and spooned you to the side of the bed with his face buried inside your neck.

"(Y/N)", he groaned and dug deeper into your skin, making you blush. You tried to shuffle out of his grip, but them muscles ain't just for show, so you just kind of stood there, waiting for Ziu to wake up or hope that for some funny reason someone would buldge into the room and save you from Ziu's strong grip.

None of that happens, what instead happened was that your nose started to pick up the fresh scent of your best friends clothing and you felt yourself falling asleep, small hands on the arm that was around you, you closed your eyes and relaxed. You asked yourself when you started to develop that little crush on Ziu and why you forgot about it so easily.

A kick in the back, a loud thud, and body, that belonged to you, on the floor, this is what you woke up to. You slowly turned your angry face towards Ziu's shocked one and started laughing creepily. The scene that seemed to come out of the horror movie made Ziu scream from the top of his lungs. You stood up and grabbed your clothes in which you wanted to change into, while still holding to the distorted laughter, as you walked out of the room, planning a revenge act soon enough. Ziu, not quite comprehending what happened, just clenched to his blanket, wondering why it smelled so strongly like you.

After breakfast the team gathered once again in the living room, deciding on what they should do for the day. Christmas day was near and you hadn't prepared anything yet. Everyone decided on what to do. Baron declared he was going to clean the house with Jacobs help, to which Jacob only groaned but didn't complain further. Ziu and Ayno said they would be searching for Christmas decoration and St. Van took an ax in the hand and headed out to cut us a small tree. Lou explained he would be shopping for groceries and you decided to join in, yet Ace didn't have any of that and said he would either tag along or handcuff you to himself, but he wouldn't let 'that perverted monster' near you again. So tagging along it was.

You needed thirty minutes to get back to your city. The drive was mostly spent in silence with Ace driving his own car, the two boys sitting up front and you making yourself comfortable on the backseats. Once a supermarket came in sight, Ace turned the car and headed towards it. Before getting in, you took a shopping cart and climbed onto it as a kid would. Lou and Ace just snickered and Ace took the cart so you were now between him and the cart. Lou just followed along, occasionally glancing and smiling hiddenly at your bold ways to live. This was surely the girl he had fallen in love with, the small idiot that made his heart fail at any given moment.

On the other side, Ace enjoyed the tingles that he felt the first time he met you and now, also the fresh smell of your favorite shampoo. He felt like heaven and he was in heaven. He imagined going grocery-shopping with you until you grew old and couldn't anymore, somehow he knew for sure that he would feel the tingles he loved so much even then, but it was your choice to make and he could only hope that at the end of the day, you would choose him.

Somewhere along the way, you split up, to make things faster. Lou decided to look for the snacks while you and Ace took a look at vegetables and such. Once you arrived at the aisle, you got down from the shopping cart and cramped up the shopping list St.van had pressed into your hand before you headed out of the wooden house. You frown as you realized that you didn't grab any pencil to check the list with, but when you turned to Ace, he was already holding a blue marker in his hand, pointing towards your face. You smiled a big smile and you were once again dashed at how amazing Ace was. Even if it were small things, he always managed to impress you in everything he was doing.

It never occurred to you that grocery shopping with a guy could be so entertaining. You joked around about every vegetable and even made funny faces while taking pictures, which were also immediately posted on your social media account. Soon after, Lou joined with a bunch of sweet and tasty goods, that were somehow only snacks that you loved to eat and you didn't hesitate to express your amazement with him. Lou was proud of himself.

Midway through shopping Ace's phone rang, with St. Van being the caller. You didn't really think much of it and just passed it off as a forgotten item on the list, but St. Van's voice was telling you otherwise.

"Ace, Ziu found a nest full of killer bees while searching for decorations, I can't call any janitor to do the job, I'm not the rightful owner. You have to get back. NOW!" Ace sigh and just agreed with him, closing the phone. When he turned to you, he found an indescribably funny expression. Your eyes were as wide as two porcelain plates and your mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Y-you own… the cabin?" You asked, still not really believing it. Ace just nodded and smiled at you. "HOW ARE YOU SO RICH?" You screamed and the people around you started staring awkwardly. Lou was trying his best to hide his laughter and Ace was trying his best to keep a straight face as well. The black-haired boy then ruffled your hair and gave into his laugh as he saw you pouting.

"I'm a professional baseball player. I won by now as much as to last me a lifetime", he said and grabbed the shopping list to take a look. Lou, on the other hand, grew strangely silent. He realized that his chances with you were so slim, that he wasn't sure if he should give up or not, then again, if there was a person to which he would give you up to, that person would be Ziu, and no one else, yet again there wasn't much he could do about it anyways, it was your choice to make. You, on the other hand, expressed your excitement quite loudly, not caring of the annoyed looks around you. Ace threw the paper frustrated into the cart and turned to both of you.

"I have to go back, there are still a lot of things that need to be bought. Will it be okay if I leave you two here to finish?" He turned worried more to you then to Lou. You nodded and he patted your soft hair, debating if he should leave a kiss on your cheek or not. He decided not to and waved as he hurriedly walked out of the market. You turned smiling to Lou, who, now that you realized, never quite spoke a word to you since the day before. He just nodded and took the list out of the cart and observed what else you needed to buy.

You spent the shopping time in silence as you weren't really ready to touch on the topic that you wanted to bring up for a long time now. Once you were done, the urge to engage in a conversation couldn't be avoided any longer. Both of you walked outside with the four bags you had managed to fill. Reaching into your pocket, you grabbed your phone, realizing that Ace had never given you his phone number. You blushed at the thought. Turning to Lou, you were surprised that he was already on his phone, waiting to get an answer from the person he called. He sighed heavily as he couldn't reach that person and turned his gaze to the sky, where the clouds were starting to move fast. It was still early in the noon and the sky was already pretty dark.

"There will be a storm coming up, it'll be too dangerous for Ace to drive back until it is cleared and I don't think he even arrived yet. What should we do? My place is too far away", he said scratching the back of his head, after placing the groceries on the floor.

"Well my place isn't. If you don't mind", you said. You knew very well that Lou was uncomfortable around you, you did sense that, but you couldn't think of any other options at the moment and also, maybe you could find some answers to your questions, that were burning ever since he had kissed you. You bit your bottom lips as the sensation of his lips touching yours overtook you again. He just nodded, noticing the small shiver that your lips experienced.

You were thankful that you had cleaned up before going on this trip, so when you entered, the house looked half as bad as it usually did. Lou helped you store all the frozen items in your fridge since you figured that Ace would probably need more than an hour to arrive back, then you just kind of stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

A thunder shook you out of the weird situation, as you yelped and fell on the floor, tears forming into your eyes. The boy immediately took action as he went down with you and hold you tightly. With the hand that wasn't around your fragile body, he strokes your hair calmly and even placed his cheek on top of your head, whispering calming things, that you could barely hear, but you were grateful nevertheless. He struggled a bit lifting you up but managed, in the end, to place you comfortably on the couch.

As he took a step away from you, you grabbed onto him fastly, giving him a desperate look, not wanting him to leave your side. He took your hand into his as he kissed your knuckles and with a look saying he will come back soon. Lou made his way across the room to your kitchen, grabbing the remote from the counter. In your room he found a large blanket, then he rushed back to your place on the couch. Sitting down, he swung the blanket over your bodies and turned on the television loudly.

Another thunder rolled outside and you once again flinched in your place. Seeing this, Lou grabbed onto your shoulder and pressed your head against his chest, holding a hand over your ear. You blushed and listened to Lou's fast beating heart. Both of your faces were red, Lou's hand felt sweaty around your ear and in the heat of the moment, you didn't even realize how yet once again a loud bang filled the grey sky.

"Lou, I have a question", you said and he turned his gaze down towards you, unintentionally getting a little too close for his own well being. He just hummed, being sure that if he had to use words, he would fail miserably. You paused, not quite sure how exactly you should approach the matter. "Did you… I mean…Do you have… I… ah… I want to talk about the kiss…", you stumbled over your own words. His face immediately turned back towards the television, but knowing he couldn't avoid this any further, he sighed and looked back down to you.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't want to complicate things by making never-ending excuses, when there was no excuse. Meanwhile, the whole scene was back into his head and he spent the whole last day to sulk over the fact that he had done that to you.

"No, that's not it", you explained biting your upper lip. "It just… felt like there was more meaning to it than just a drunk kiss, like, you were holding back. Did you, have someone in mind?" This was not what Lou had expected when this conversation started and he debated whether this was the time to confess or not. The troubled look on his face told you a lot already, but you still were very confused about the overall context.

"There is a girl, from our school. From the first time I saw her, I was head over heels for her. But there were always reasons why I couldn't approach her. I tried ignoring the feeling, but I can't and she has someone else right now. I didn't want to get involved much, but somehow lately, I can't keep my hands of her anymore."

He glanced into your eyes and you glanced into his, sparks filling the air between your lips. Completely lost into his everything, you asked your third question. "Do I know her?" you asked, not quite being aware that you didn't know almost any girl at your university since you usually hung out with Ziu.

"Yeah, very well"

Your lips touched. Slowly moving along with each other. Your eyes were open, still holding the intense glance, talking only using your eyes. By now, you understood who Lou's mysterious lover was and your feelings were mixed, still, the kiss you just shared didn't feel wrong in any way. A hand on the back, Lou laid your body softly on the couch. The kiss developed into a make out session, still holding onto each other gazes. Lou's eyes saying that he will show you his feelings and you were just observing and reading.

At some point, just your lips didn't seem enough and the kissing turned towards your neck. Little tingles similar to those you felt with Ace erupted from your skin and you had to hold in the moan that was stuck into your throat.

Before you could go any further, the sound of the doorbell shook the both of you and you and Lou both stared at each other confused. This couldn't be Ace, right? You reached your phone and once the time came in sight, you gasped loudly. Lou's eyes also indicated shock. How did you manage to make out for 3 hours straight without even noticing? Lou ran up to get the door while you ran into the bathroom trying to fix whatever makeup you still had on.

As you came out Ace was standing, smiling in the living room. You smiled at him as well and he then turned to help Lou pack all the things you had put in the fridge in shopping bags. Grabbing all four bags, Ace headed down towards his car, leaving you and Lou alone once again. He grabbed your hand and turned towards you, holding a serious expression.

"I know you can't answer me right now, so I'm waiting for you. At least until this trip is over", he said giving you a peck on your lips. You nodded and headed out to the car, but not before grabbing your favorite ramen packs from your counter. This time Lou joined you in the backseat, gaining a glare from Ace.

It was pretty late when you got back. Ziu looked the most traumatized, while the others had a tired expression on their face. No one really wanted to talk about what had happened and no one really had any motivation to do anything for the night. Being the caring person you were, you told everybody to sit down to a movie in the living room while you were preparing some ramen for them all. Out of the cardboard where you had placed the bowls of instant noodles alongside with the other groceries earlier, you took out seven boxes and started preparing.

After pouring the water into each cup, Baron decided to show up and check on you. He smiled brightly as he saw you, wearing an apron, just for cooking something as simple as ramen. Sneaking behind you he gave you a back hug, glancing over your shoulder while at it. Surprised by the sudden skinship, your hicked up a cute sound and turned your face to the red locks that were tickling your skin. You both smiled at each other, not really needing words to start a conversation.

Taking out a pair of chopsticks, you stuck them into your own cup and took some of the noodles out, feeding Baron them after blowing the heat away. Grinning, Baron took a big bite and realized a little too late that this cup of ramen was one of the spicy ones. With tears in his eyes, Baron waved his hands in hope to make the pain go away. You panicked at the sight of his face glowing as brightly as his hair did and you ran as fast as you could to grab a glass and pour a good amount of milk in it, before handing it to Baron, which eagerly took it.

After he calmed down you were finally able to relax as well. You gave him an apologetic hug and buried your nose into his chest, falling in love with the sweet scent that surrounded him. He hugged you back, tightly, brushing your hair in the process. Once the awkward silence was kicking in, you took a step back in hope to create some sort of space, but you failed miserably as you realized that the counter was in the way.

Glancing up to Baron you didn't expect to meet with his red lips that probably still stung from the spice. Your eyes were wide open as the heat started erupting through your body, starting from your toes all the way to the one piece of hair that stuck up since earlier that morning. The kiss deepened and you accepted the fact that this was not a dream but the sweet truth. Baron's hands traveled down to your waist and with a little push, your feet were stolen from the ground and were now dangling at the sides of the slim handsome body of your kissing mate as you were set onto the counter.

The moment sadly didn't last long as you accidentally hit one of the cups filled with hot water and some spilled on your hand, making you flinch. A worried expression met you as Baron took your hand to examine it further, but you just brushed it off and pressed your forehead against his own, smiling with your eyes.

You brought the food with the help of Baron into the living room, where everyone was laughing and completely unaware of the incident that happened just a few seconds ago. You all decided to watch a comedy movie. Throughout it, you stole glances towards Lou and Baron, who you caught many times do the same. As for now, there was still a grey cloud around your head, mainly consisting of memories of Lou and Baron, but also Ayno and Jacob kissing you.

You decided to let it go and dug quietly into your spicy ramen. What you didn't know was that St. Van was also glancing at you, worried that something might have happened while you were out, while he wasn't really wrong, none of his thoughts matched with the truth. After the movie was over, you volunteered to clean up all the mess and the boys were thankful, heading towards their rooms to sleep.

You flinched as you suddenly saw St. Van in the kitchen, cleaning up dishes, yet you smiled and thanked him for his help. "Anything wrong?", he asked and you turned surprised to him. "No, I'm fine", you said in a tired voice and threw the cups into the garbage. St. Van seemed to notice your mood and picked you up bridal style, making you clench your arms around his neck, afraid that he might let you fall.

"You seem really tired. I'm bringing you to bed", he said and carried you in that direction. Your eyes captured his and at that moment you swore you didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms. Blushing you turned your gaze towards the floor, wondering what could possibly happen next.

Once in bed, St. Van tucked you in the same way he did last time. Yet unlike last time tho, the goodnight kiss wasn't placed on your forehead, but rather on your lips. What you didn't realize was that the muscular boy had caught the kiss you and Baron shared but knew better than to interrupt, after all, he was a grown man, but this was a fight he did not want to lose this easily. If you were to choose in the end, he couldn't just let you go without you giving him a chance to win.

You blushed as St. Van backed away after a few seconds and looked at you intensely. "Good night," he said and walked away, but not before giving a small wave at the door. Now you just stood there again, confused about everyone and everything, just trying to figure out how you will manage this situation.


	4. Day 4

As expected, you weren't able to sleep. This situation was escalating too quickly for your liking and you really needed time to sort out your thoughts. So what better way then backing pancakes at 3 in the morning to do just that. After you prepared the batter and your oil started getting hot you prepared each delicious treat one by one.

Carelessly humming away, you didn't realize a sleepy Ziu approaching you from behind. In Ziu's eyes, maybe also due to his sleepy state, you looked just perfect in your pijamas that still didn't leave anything to the imagination and the slightly oversized apron around your waist. He almost sqeeked at that sight, before swinging his arms around your swaying hips, that was moving along the rhythm of the song you were jamming to in your head.

In shock, you almost dropped the pancake you were about to flip. You sigh in relief when you saw the chin of your best friend resting on your shoulder. At this time you were at least glad that you had someone you could be comfortable with. You give Ziu a peck on his cheek and continued your quest of making thus pancakes. This time Ziu didn't shy away, he was, in fact, too sleepy to even realize that this was no dream that he would usually have about you, so he just enjoyed the contact he had with you.

"Couldn't sleep anymore?"

"I was thirsty", Ziu said and nuzzled his nose into your collarbone. You giggled at his cute behavior and flipped the last pancake on a white plate you had found on a shelf. With him still clinging to you, you walked over to the dining table and turned to the chair throwing Ziu onto it. At first, he didn't want to let go of his grip, but after another peck on his cheek, he was easy to convince.

You grabbed your pancakes and a glass of water for Ziu and sat down beside him, slowly feeding him bits of pancakes, which he gladly accepted and smiled after every little bite he took. You couldn't help but feel your heart beating faster and the small crush you had for him creeping up once again.

After eating, you placed the rest of the pancakes in the fridge and cleaned up. Ziu was resting his head onto the table and you weren't really sure if he was asleep or not. Picking the massive body up, you yourself didn't know how you managed to do that, you both dragged back to your room. You threw Ziu on the bed and he instantly fell asleep. You smiled at his cute behavior and tucked him in tightly, yet when you were done you didn't back away but stared at his unfazed face. Leaning in, your eyebrows furrowed. There was just this one thing you needed to do so if you really ended up needing to decide later, you could safely say you didn't miss out on him.

With a light touch, your lips were on him, resting comfortably. Your heart was beating fast in your chest and little tingles formed on top of your lips, which made you smile satisfied. You unlink both of your lips and were about to head to your own bed when a strong hand gets hold of your thin one and you were dragged back roughly, with your body on top of him, seated on his lap with your face towards him. The next moment his lips were harshly pressed against yours. His eyes were closed and you figured he was probably sleepwalking, well in this case actually sleep kissing, but that was not the point.

You tried your best to free yourself from his grip, but just as the day before, you just couldn't so you had to let it happen. Deciding to just give in and enjoy the moment, Ziu took a bite of your bottom lip, making you gasp and panic once again, this was surely no regular dream he was processing and you needed to get out of there fast. Listing down the options in your head, you came to the conclusion that there were really only two options to get out. Punch his private parts the best you could, which had a fifty/fifty chance to not even bother him, or...

You waited a bit for Ziu to let go of your face. Once he did, in the fracture of a second you turned towards his neck and bit down on it, hard. A scream later Ziu opened his eyes, screaming in pain and once he realized the position you both were in he formed another scream that you muffled with your hand.

"Ziu, you are dreaming right now. And if you want to continue this you need to let go of me and put your head back down, ok?" A nod later his head was comfortably resting on the pillow and you jumped quickly off his bed, blushing hard at the indirect statement. 'Damn you, author of my fate for putting me in such situations' you thought to yourself and looked over to your bed. There was no way you could sleep over this.

Going in the living room you found a sleeping Jacob, having his mouth hang down as his head rested back on the low couch. In his hand, you found a controller and the screen showed a 'game over' segment. You sigh and went to the room he was sharing with Lou to grab a blanket. Once there you glanced over to Lou's side. He was sleeping tightly, covers to his side and his body spread, filling the whole bed due to his incredible amount of centimeters he had gathered over the years. With a smile, you grabbed his blanket and threw it over him, fishing whatever little hair was stuck onto his lips. With one last peck on the cheek, you grabbed Jacobs blanket, unaware that Lou's glistening eyes were on your figure the whole time as he faked that he was sleeping tightly. His heart warmed up with hope and anticipation at your little act of affection, but he didn't want to scare you, so he sneakingly smiled by himself.

Arriving in the living room, Jacob spread over the whole couch, with no care in the world. His controller had fallen onto the floor, so you quickly covered him with the blanket and took it to continue the game that Jacob had lost at some point that night. You easily managed to beat the creature Jacob seemed to had failed at and you were almost done with the whole game when a pair of arm swung around your shoulder.

"Don't sit on the floor" a grumpy melodic voice groaned and the arms effortly picked you up, placing you onto the couch. The body of Jacob backhugged you and his chin was resting on your shoulder. What was it with guys and this exact position, was it so comfortable? You couldn't answer it. Despite Jacobs tight grip, you continued the game on the screen until you were finished, so you started another one that Jacob seemed to like a lot. You chuckled at his low elo and decided to leave him a little present for when he woke up. Unaware to you, the intoxicating smell of your body, drove Jacob insane and any thoughts of sleeping in the innocent fashion had vanished from his brain. He watched as you won game after game, but felt too shy to make himself noticed. It was weird for him as well, but he just felt like that around you.

In the crack of the morning you decided that the nightly activities were too much for you, so you untied yourself from Jacobs grip and went to your room to grab some clothes to change in, which resulted in a loose hoodie and some leggings and headed towards the bathroom. Once you gripped your hand around the round knob of the bathroom door, a strong hand layed over your smaller one. You looked up to find that St. Van was looking at you with a surprised expression. You laughed awkwardly and shyly took your hand back. St. Van scratched his head and gestured you to get in. You turned to do just that, but made a one-eighty turn back to him and pointed with shaky fingers towards the kitchen.

"I made pancakes", you said before fleeing into the smaller room to wash up. St. Van chuckled slightly and couldn't get over the fact that you were so adorable. A few seconds later, he turned towards the kitchen to find the delicious treats you had left and the impressive amount of it as well. 'When did you have time to make all of this' he thought and smiled brightly.

As soon as you were done, you ran up to the kitchen to tell the happy man that the bath was now free, but you didn't expect to be picked up and twirled around effortlessly. You stared into the smiling face of St. Van and noticed how his loving eyes didn't leave yours. Your heart beat faster at that sight of him being this happy. He soon put you down, back on your feet without losing his smile. For St. Van holding you like this was the best feeling in the world and he wouldn't trade it for anything. His heart warmed up and without realizing, he leaned in and gave you a slow peck on your forehead while embracing you tightly.

You were beyond shocked. Firstly, you didn't know where the sudden happiness came from and you had no clue what you did to make him this happy, so you figured he probably had a really nice dream and was too excited. Secondly, you were confused about the simple forehead kiss. You knew for a fact that St. Van didn't shy away from kissing your lips, but also you understood somewhere along the lines that this kiss was different from the one you shared the previews evening. That kiss felt a lot more jealous and attention-seeking, but this one, this felt loving and meaningful and for sure it made your heart melt at its sweetness.

Before St. Van was able to say anything else, you both jumped at a thud coming from the living room and you both decided to check upon it. Jacob fell on the floor, not being bothered in any way. You giggled softly so he wouldn't be able to wake up, gaining a smile from St. Van. Without a warning St. Van pecked your lips playfully and you hit his shoulder embarrassed in response. He then ruffled your head before heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

You sigh and helped Jacob back up on the couch. You swore that living with those boys was a better exercise than lifting. Watching as Jacob slept, you noticed yourself smiling. This boy just couldn't get himself together, but you weren't the one to judge when Ziu often had carried you to bed when you were on late-night gaming sessions. With a peck on his cheek, you sprung up and decided to wake the rest of the boys, that were still in their rooms up.

The first one to be awoken by you was Baron, who as you walked in, turned over on his stomach, snoring silently. You held in a giggle at his messed up hair and the one little strand that was just not cooperating with the rest of his body. With a swift motion, you ripped the blankets off him and jumped on his back, digging your nails into his soft stomach.

Terrified, Baron wanted to jump up, but the weight of your body held the poor guy down, making him unable to defend himself from your grip. Your nails dug in more and you started tickling the living out of Baron with him screaming and pleading loudly for you to stop. You continued until you took a short break to grab a gasp of air from all the laughing you yourself let out and this turned out to be your biggest mistake, as Baron somehow managed to turn which caused you to fall from him onto his soft bed. Tightly, a pair of arms swung around you, carrying the blanket that only seconds ago was on the floor.

Your eyes gazed into the smile of Baron as he played with your hair, that spread itself onto the bed. Traveling, your eyes found themselves captured by the man's own and one thought crossed throw your mind. "I could get used to spending my mornings like this, "Baron's soft lips breathed out and you were shocked at how well they matched with your own thoughts. You tried burrying your flushed face into your arms, but Baron's body was too close, so you ended up hiding your face in that instead.

"I made pancakes", you muffled into his cute pijamas and you started hearing his already fast beating heart, racing harder, wondering if this boy was close to getting a heart attack. When no answer came, you turned to see if he was actually dying only to be greeted with his nose, nuzzling itself into your cheeks. You both laughed at the weird interaction and decided to get up.

On the hallways the two other boys peaked out of their room, probably to analyze where the noise came from and their eyes widen when you and Baron walked by laughing and just joking with each other. Ace clenched his fists, filled with jealousy, while Ayno felt something he knew too well but hadn't felt in a long time and there was no chance that he would let history repeat itself. Ayno was the first to rip himself from the door frame and get dressed into something more suitable for breakfast.

Once arriving at the table, you noticed that Jacob finally woke up. You wondered how in the snowing hill you were in, did he look so good when only minutes before he was drooling all over the couch. You also notice Lou in the corner, smiling at you in a somehow knowing fashion. Deciding to let it go, you smiled back and took the seat next to him, leading to him turning his face towards the food, trying his best to hold in the smile that was forcing itself at the corner of lips.

The breakfast table was amazing, you wondered how St. Van had managed to make it all in such a short time, but then again, you kind of already managed to realize how talented he was when it comes to cooking. You were also glad that the pancakes on the table seemed to be enough for the whole group, after all, you did spend quite the time making them. At the thought of the pancakes, you yawned, realizing the little time that you did spend sleeping the evening before.

Ziu noticed and he pinched your cheek hard, shaking the woken up feeling back into your mind, while you were complaining at the painful method, but were also smiling over the fact that your best friend seemed more like your best friend again. Trying to beat the sleepiness, you stuffed yourself with as much food as you could to the point where Ace had to take away the food in front of you so you wouldn't overstuff yourself.

"Nooooo, my stomach is a black hole, there is like no limit to it", you cried but your pleads were just ignored and soon the breakfast came to an end. During the breakfast you had already established that the weather was nice enough to have a snowball fight outside so, you all dressed up once again and headed towards the gardeny area of the cabin. There, Ziu and Baron were already building a snowman while the others just played around without a care in the world.

Sneaking up behind a tree you grabbed a good amount of snow and pressed it into a firm snowball. You waited for the right timing and threw it in Lou's direction when he wasn't looking. Hiding behind the tree you heard the thud, signalizing your attempt was successful and you tried your best to hold in a giggle so you won't is spotted. Taking another glance at the situation you realized that a full-on snowball fight had erupted, so you decided to join in, throwing snowballs from the shadows. You were surprised at your own accuracy, yet you failed to realize the person creeping behind you as you watched the boys going at each other's necks.

You flinched as two hands appeared next to your face and a body pressed itself against yours pinning you to the tree tightly. You wanted to scream, but when you saw a lock of black hair you relaxed a bit but was still tense from the suggesting pose you found yourself in. Gulping you decided to turn around to face Ace, but his body didn't allow that. "What do you think you are doing?", he said and you could hear the smile in his words.

"Nothing much", you said simply and tried your best to wiggle out of his grip, which made things only worse since now one of his hands traveled to your hips, holding it firmly. A shiver runs down your spine when Ace lips suddenly turned towards your ear.

"There are better times to play dirty, then in a snow fight."

Your face reddened and you wondered where this side of Ace came from, to the point where you even had to ask yourself if this was actually Ace in the first place, but his voice and slightly smaller hight gave him away. You breathing became heavier, thinking about what he was actually implying, but then again, this poses sure suggested that he meant what you think he meant. His hand slipped under your jacket and his lips touched the small exposed portion of your neck. You couldn't even resist to it, not that you actually wanted to, but still, that would be commune sense right?

With a swift motion, you have spooned around and faced a flushed Ace. That look did something in your heart, thinking about how much courage he must have built up to come up to you like that. It was weird, thinking about how he was usually so self-confident about himself. You opened your mouth to say something, but Ace's lips quickly closed them and started a heated kiss you could only anticipate. With no further intention to resist anymore, you just gave up and helped make the whole experience more enjoyable to both of you. You started kissing him back, feeling yourself getting pressed harder in the textured tree.

Sparks were almost visible, not that anyone was actually able to notice since in the back the group was heated in some epic snowfight action that you and Ace completely missed out on like this wasn't as exciting as throwing frozen water at each other.

As your make out session continued, the group started noticing the two missing opponents and decided to look out for the two of you. Once your name fell in their conversation, you panic opened your eyes and starred right into the fierce ones of Ace, which seemed not pleased with the situation. His lips left you're after another quick peck before he grabbed you by your hood and dragged you to the waiting group.

"I found the traitor", Ace exclaimed happily and presented you to the annoyed crowd, which all were armed with bullets of snow in both hands. Soon you were faced with a lot of cold snow in your face as Ace hold you tightly so you didn't run from your punishment, or he just wanted to hold you more you weren't quite sure which one it was.

The agony of the boys died out quicker than expected and you were set free, prepared to build a snowman as the boys had suggested while stuffing your face with the cold revenge. You started slow, building up snow onto the small ball you had formed into your had and watched it grow bigger as you rolled it on the snow-covered ground. From the distance, Lou noticed your cute behavior and once again started giggling to himself, yet his eyes quickly darkened as he saw Ayno approaching you. Clenching his fist, he ripped the gaze from you. He couldn't let this happen again.

You didn't know why Ayno had suddenly become like that towards him. Somehow every time that Lou had shown interest in anything, Ayno was there to take it away from him and he had no idea what he did to the younger boy for him to act that way, especially when they hadn't shown much interest in each other before. He also tested it out, not to assume anything before having the needed proof to his theory, and by then he was sure Ayno did it on purpose. There was also no way he could intervene right now since the decision was still yours to make, Lou was already clear about his feelings to you and he knew you took him seriously. With his fingers he brushed over his lips, remembering the kiss very clearly and his hand traveled towards his forehead, where the night before you had kissed him so gently, unknowing that he was still awake, thinking about you. With a smirk, he left the scene and headed towards the cabin to warm himself up.

While Lou was dealing with his own emotions, Ayno headed towards your kneeing body from behind and decided to mischievously hug you from behind. What he didn't expect were the fast reflexes you had gained over years of intense video gaming that threw him onto the ground and held him tightly with his arms locked over his head. His deer in the headlight eyes starred up to yours which held the exact same expression. Ayno blushed furiously as the suggesting position was making his heart beat faster. He couldn't explain it to himself why he felt the way he never had in his life, but he wasn't denying that he liked it more then he should have.

On the other hand, you were conflicted while hovering over the flustered boy. You knew that you should back away from the intimate pose, yet again, you liked that for once Ayno wasn't the one in charge of the situation and that he was so affected by such a small matter as you being in control. Deciding it was time to teach the boy a lesson, you leaned down and softly brushed over his lips, almost not even feeling the flesh, but the tension definitely left an impression on Ayno, since he didn't bother to move as you quickly stood up, grabbed you large ball of snow and ran towards Ziu, who already had the basic shape of the snowman down.

With a smile, you set down the now head of the snowman and started to search alongside with Ziu for little stones and branches to decorate the newly born member of the gang. The others beside Lou and Jacob, who had already gone inside gathered around the small little snow creature and watched it with furrowed brows.

"How should we name him?" St. Van asked in the round. You smiled already knowing the answer as you placed two stones at the corners of the little guy's mouth. "We should call him a vampire!" you exclaimed proud of your creative idea and the others frown turned into a smile.

"Then how about Vampz? For short," Baron said and swung an arm around you. You nodded and bowed down to the small new friend and gave him a quick sweet kiss on the cheeks, before deciding it was already getting late, and you were already beaten down by the fact you probably slept less than two hours the night before.

Noticing your sleepy state, St.Van kneed down before you, patting his shoulder for you to hop on. You gave him a weak smile and hugged his back tightly as he picked you up and slowly walked home alongside the rest of the boys. It was no surprise that you managed to fall asleep on his back, but he was not complaining so why should you?

Arriving at the cabin, St.Van mentioned that he would bring you to bed. He entered your room and carefully laid you onto the bed, starting to blush at what he was going to do next.

Your jacket and shoes were easy for him to take off and he was more than glad that you already had a comfortable sweater so he wouldn't have to see more parts of your body than he was needed to, after all, he was an old man and getting an heart attack right now would be fatal for him. He giggled at that thought.

In your luggage St. Van found the pair of shorts you were wearing on the first day when you played truth or dare and he figured that it would probably be the best to change you into that, even if that meant ending up in the hospital of heart failure. He unbuckled the belt around your waist and decided that it would be best to have you sit up, with your sweater covering most of the important parts. Praying to God to not wake you up he slid down your pants fast, turning his face the other direction.

'How on earth does she sleep so deep?' Van asked himself, then again, he didn't want you awake at this moment either. He quickly slid your pijama pants up and put you safely under the covers, to then walk back to his room covering his face so no one could see his red cheeks.

Ayno was the first one to get back to his room. Exhausted he changed into some comfortable sleepwear, which was only some loose boxer shorts, not that it bothered anyone. Under his covers he curled up and started scrolling through his phone, doing his best to keep the scene from earlier out of his mind.

He was so focused on his phone that he didn't bother to look up when the door suddenly opened and figured that Ace had decided to go for a good rest as well. What he didn't expect was his covers being thrown off, exposing his body to the slight coldness of the room. Ayno was about to protest when he found you, throwing your leg over his body so you were sitting on top of him. You didn't bother saying anything, just a smirk on your face as you grabbed his wrists and pinned him down into the soft bedsheets. His breath hitched and he made sure to not leave your eyes at any cost. You leaned into his ears, your hair brushing along his skin, making him shiver by the gentle touch. Your hand traveled down his body when you finally whispered:

"Ayno, wake up! Are you ok?" Ayno's eyes suddenly opened at Ace's voice, a panting heavily and feeling sweat beads running down his forehead. With a confused expression, he looked around. You were nowhere to be found.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Something like that", Ayno finally spoke and got up, walking towards the bathroom, obviously wanting to take a cold shower. In the hallway, he didn't expect to run into the one person he didn't want to see, especially not after that 'experience'.

" I don't know why you are doing this, but you need to stop. I don't want to see (Y\N) get hurt", Lou said an octave lower than his usual voice, if that was even possible.

Ayno chuckled completely forgetting he was hot and bothered just seconds ago.

"Since when do you care about girls feelings?"


	5. Day 5

Waking up, you could sense that it was already pretty late. To your side, Ziu was nowhere to be found so you figured everyone was probably already eating. You glanced down on yourself and flinched, as you definitely didn't remember changing into anything yesterday. Now that you were thinking about it, you really didn't even remember much from after you decided to head home. The last thing you could recall was you falling asleep onto St. Van. Was he the one that changed you into the new clothing? You blushed of the thought of him undressing you and proceeded to bang your head into your pillow in hope that the embarrassment would flee your face, yet there was no chance that would happen.

After some time you managed to get yourself together somehow or at least to the point you could face the muscle man and finally decided to join them all at the breakfast table. Changing into a more appropriate attire, you put on a simple smile and entered the kitchen only to be greeted by an icy atmosphere. You wondered what happened since just yesterday everything seemed so fine. Somewhere along the lines, you could see Lou and Ayno sharing some meaningful glares, but you decided to leave it be and sit down next to Ziu who was smiling brightly at you already filling your plate with all sorts of goods that your stomach just craved since you didn't get to eat dinner the previous day.

As you stuff your face, you still couldn't let go of the uneasy atmosphere around the table and you ended up switching your gaze back and forth between Ayno and Lou, who were seemingly having an intense staring contest. The appetite slowly fading with each bite of the eggs you took and you were sure you needed to clear their argument up somehow. You thought of various bonding activities but there were not much that could bring the two boys to set their argument aside and enjoy each others company. You also thought about what they had in commune, but you soon realized that you didn't know much about any of them for that matter. Back in college, you remembered seeing them both entering the music department at some point and you had to work from there on, yet other than musical chairs you couldn't really think of any other activities that involved music and bonding at the same time.

"AH!"

Your exclaim made everyone at the table jump and focus their attention onto you, confused about your sudden outburst and waiting on an explanation. Laughing it of and claiming it was nothing, you turned back to your plate and shoved down the rest of your meal, without looking at any of the members, trying your best to hide from the embarrassment your loud self had put you through, but also hide your excitement for the idea that stroke you just few seconds ago.

After the plates were all empty you stayed back, helping St. Van doing the dishes, while everyone else gathered around the living room, like you all did every morning to decide on what to plan for the day. Your cheeks reddened as you watch the broad shoulders of the man up front, who was also the one that carried and changed you into the comfortable clothing just the night before. Moving to his side, you stretched yourself the best you could and gave the unbothered man a peck on the left cheek, freezing him in place as you expressed your act of gratefulness. You both smiled at each other not needing words to understand the silent conversation between the two of you.

The group was already sitting down in a circle waiting for you and St. Van to finish up the cleaning. The atmosphere felt as chilly as the wind that was blowing outside your windows, but you were determinate that you would lift up the mood in no time.

"Let's stay in today and do some karaoke!" you shouted excitedly and waited for a mutual response. The boys seemed thrilled until Ayno stood up and started walking towards you, or more the doorway you were standing by. "I'll be in my room," he said and headed towards his room, but before he could leave, you grabbed onto his long fingers instinctively and held onto it tight. Aynos ears turned red and he turned to face your wide and pleading eyes, begging him to stay. Once again for the countless time since he arrived at the cabin Aynos feelings got the better of him, for one he didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast at your touch and for the other he was mad that his heart was racing for someone other than the girl he was sure he liked so much. The anger got the better of him and he ripped his hand from yours, making you lose your balance and fall, giving out a small whimper as your knees crushed with the wooden flooring and metal door stopper.

Lou was the first one to get up and grab Ayno by the collar of his green sweater, ready to serve some punched if needed. You were still on the floor whimpering, Baron rushing by your side and was getting ready to pick you up, holding a concerned expression. Ayno was giving you a regretful look, but his pride prevented him from apologizing, so he turned his gaze back to Lou who was giving him suffocating death-glares.

"It's ok if you are mad at me, but don't hurt (Y/N). She isn't involved in any of this?" Lou said, tightening his grip almost making his knuckles get white. Ayno just looked at him with a distorted grin, giving him a sarcastic laugh as he moved his own hand over Lou's wrist.

"Oh yeah. Why did you leave Haeun then? Don't pretend that you didn't leave her for (Y/N)!"

At that moment Ziu stood up and walked weakly up to the fighting boys. Both of them turned towards Ziu, Ayno holding an angry expression, while Lou's turned into an ashamed blush. He did not deny that and he knew exactly how Ziu must have felt, realizing his friend's true feelings. The grip of Ayno's hand loosened but he wasn't done yet, he knew that now that the cat was out of the bag he had to spill everything.

"Even if (Y/N) wasn't actively involved in this, you still left Haeun, because of her. Why did you steal Haeun from me if you were going to hurt her anyway?"

The face of Ayno was glowing red with anger and his fists that clenched midway started to shake slowly. Even if this wasn't about Haeun anymore he still couldn't let Lou once again steal a girl that he developed feelings for. Lou grew silent, lost in a string of thoughts.

"So this is why", Lou stated, "this is why you were flirting with (Y/N) the other day. You don't even have feelings for her, you just use her to get revenge on me. You don't even have feelings for her!" Ayno grew quiet. He didn't think that people will interpret it that way and he definitely didn't want to turn to you since he already knew that he had hurt you more than he ever wanted. Lou was right, you had no involvement in any of Lou's and his business, yet his confusion made a mess and his pride held him from admitting he did wrong.

"I thought you were my friends", Ziu quietly said, looking at the floor. Everyone turned to him, knowing exactly what he meant. St. Van and Ace stood up and prepared to resolve the conflict, Jacob disappeared in the direction of the bath. You looked in between both arguing boys and tears started running down your red face as you sniffed loudly.

"This... this is my fault.... I just shouldn't have come here. I..." you tried but you sobbing and the pain in your knees made it hard for you to do.

With no other words, Baron finally picked you up, carrying you rashly towards the kitchen. He set you on the kitchen counter, rolling your pants up to see how much damage was done to your delicate skin. When Baron finally managed to cramp up the pants to your knees Jacob came into the kitchen with a first aid kit and set it on the counter next to you. You didn't dare to face any of them both, not wanting for them to see your ugly face when you cried. Jacob was quick to open the kit and take out the things that he had needed to clean up your bloody knees, Baron quick to his side to work on the opposite leg that Jacob was tending to. The job was fairly fast done and Baron gave Jacob a look, to which he nodded and headed back to the arguing boys leaving Baron to heal your emotional pain.

Without a word spoken, Baron swung his arms around your waist, not before placing your head into his shoulder for you to comfortably cry your heart out. His own head was also into your shoulder, planting butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin, which was surprisingly calming considering out of context, this scene might have been perceived as sexy. After you had calmed down from your small outburst, the redheaded boy placed his cheek onto your ear before separating the closeness you had to look at your salty tear-stained face, you, naturally, avoided his gaze. With his thumbs and palms resting on your cheeks, he wiped away any wet drops left on your face, staring into your glossy, bloodshot eyes, which might have turned guys away, but not Baron. He was, in fact, happy he somehow got to see your vulnerable side and be there for you to kiss it better. So that was what he also did.

Slowly, not leaving your eyes he leaned in, softly parting his lips as he pulled your face towards his. Blushing, he closed his eyes upon the contact with your upper lip. In shock you first didn't realize what was happening at the moment and stared blankly at his closed lids, then your pupils turned to his ears, which were beet-red, only then you started to feel the overwhelming sensation that your lips sent. You closed your eyes and relaxed into his touch, slightly pushing your face forward to meet his better as you enjoyed how waves of heat rushed through your body. The kiss soon deepened, yet it never felt inappropriate, but rather pure and innocent.

Soon after you both had to gasp for air and as you did you looked into each other's eyes once again, matching your breathing with one another, not sure how to really react to the incredible experience. You both settled on a loving smile as you silently caressed each other, his thumbs your face and your hands, which had slid up during the kiss playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I am falling for you", he said, giving you one more quick peck on the lips. You opened your mouth to say something, yet Baron shook his head which immediately shut you up. "Not yet. Answer me when your mind is clear."

You nodded understanding that right now was not the time for big confessions, not when your mind was still all over the place. When you came back, Ayno and Ziu were not to be found and Lou looked absent-minded into the Tv, which was playing a random movie. You figured they decided to calm the situation down. You spotted a free spot next to Lou and Jacob on the floor and quickly took the sit, still not wanting to face anyone, because of the state your face was in. Ace, which was sitting behind you set his hands onto your shoulder and started massaging away and when you turned your face to questionably gaze at him, you noticed he was sternly focused on the television, so you didn't bother disturbing him.

You flinched as Lou's hand was on your cheek, rubbing a small piece of tissue paper that stuck after you had dried your tears once more before entering the scene. You glanced into his troubled eyes and wondered about the entirety of the story, but you knew you would figure it out in time. Turning back to the Tv, you simply enjoyed the message that Ace was casually working on, in fact, you enjoyed it so much that you drifted into a sleepy state before completely visiting dreamland.

While asleep, you didn't realize that you hand placed your head onto Jacobs' shoulder and you most definitely didn't notice the jealous gaze that Ace was holding. He knew that you had to go through a lot already and didn't really want to cause more drama than there already was, so Ace just comforted himself with the good possibility that you would end up picking him in the end.

The movie, a four-hour trilogy, ended and by then most of the members fell asleep as well, yet they still were impressed over the fact that you managed to fall asleep during the first 10 minutes of the movie and still be snoring peacefully next to them. Somewhere along the second movie Ziu decided to join in on the movie. He watched as Jacob drew small patterns on your head, which was now on his lap, and gulped. Ziu realized in the time he spent in his room that he couldn't force you to choose him, so he just sighed and sat next to a sleeping St.van, leaning his head against his arms pouting. He will have to keep being your friend if you didn't like him in the end and that was probably the hardest part. His gaze turned to Lou who was staring at the screen, but obviously not paying attention to the movie in the slightest. Ziu had no right to tell him not to feel that way about you, yet he still felt back-stabbed by the friend he probably trusted the most. Deciding to let it go and hope for the best, he turned to the Tv screen, trying his best to enjoy the action-packed movie.

Most of the boys walked towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner, since it was too late for lunch, after all, they had breakfast quite late, but they didn't mind. Soon only you and Jacob where left, since he once again didn't have the heart to wake you up. Jacob had always wondered how he ended up sleeping with you, in a non-sexual way, since all his relationships before were never that innocent when it came to sleeping. Somehow, he couldn't understand the life he had before meeting you and there was no drop of regret regarding that. With a smile he picked you up and placed you on the now empty couch and carefully spread a blanket over your body, that was searching for the warmth of Jacobs lap.

"I never have seen you like this, usually you are a hit and run type of guy", Ayno said leaning on the door frame, legs crossed. Jacob snickered and walked up next to him. "It's also not commune for you to get so worked up over a girl. You are usually the silent guy, waiting to be approached."

"I guess she is really special huh?"

They both looked at each other, nodding understandingly. Then they turned towards you. With one last glance, they entered the kitchen and started preparing the table, spreading plates and helping St.van cooking some spicy chicken. It didn't last long for you to wake up from the lack of physical attention and realize that you were alone in the living room, lights on since the sky had already turned dark.

You slowly made your way to the kitchen and sat down at the table while the others placed the food on the table and slowly gathered around to start eating. There was a noticeable awkwardness going around and you could feel how the members gave their best to seem happy, which simply failed in every aspect. Sighing, you filled up your plate and started slowly biting on the chicken wing, feeling the spicy sauce burning your lips. The others joined you, silently digging through their food.

"Stop it," you said putting down your chicken and looked in the round at the members who looked shocked at you, Ziu almost dropping the chicken piece he had in his mouth. Everyone froze, watching you carefully. "There is obviously a problem here... and it obviously is because of me. I'll just pack my things tomorrow and leave, so don't fight anymore."

Ace was the first to stand up to protest, but you shushed him easily. You then left your plate half full and turned to leave the pressuring atmosphere. Lou, on the other hand, had other plans as he quickly stood up and grabbed your hand, turning you around to face the table.

"I think that by now it's clear that most of us have developed feelings for (Y/N)," he stressed 'most' while giving Ayno a dirty look, which gained a snicker from Jacob. You just stood there in shock as you watched their faces turning red and awkward, never realizing that none of them were even thinking about denying it. "And we all know that (Y/N) needs to decide herself what her heart really wants," Lou's gaze turned to Ziu, who was turning his face away from you and him.

"Also, Ziu, I know that you told me that you liked (Y/N) a long time ago and to be honest, I never could tell you that I, also had, a crush on her from the beginning and right now its the most stupid time to mention this, but we really can't choose who we like, it just happens," Lou said gripping your arm tighter. You knew this was hard for him to admit or address it but he had to do it so that you didn't leave so that you could find your happiness. Ziu nodded and so did the rest. "So from now on let's do our best and let her decide what her heart wants in the end."

"Gosh, you are so cringy," Ayno said with a smile to which Lou just smirked as well. Finally, the problem seemed to have cleared itself and the mood in the room has lightened up. With a relieved sigh, you turned back to your place and finished your delicious chicken while smiling at St.van, silently complimenting his amazing cooking skills.

Once the food was done, you all decided that the day was way too exhausting to continue and you all headed to the individual rooms to rest. You waited for the boys to clean up in the bathroom so that you would be the last to use it, but before you could enter, after all the boys went to bed, you were pulled into a body, which quickly put their hand on your eyes, guiding you in which direction you were supposed to go.

A door creaking later and you already felt the gust of steam that escaped your lips. The person removed his hand and you were greeted with an amazing sight. Candles were spread all around the balcony, with lots of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and the smell of cinnamon embraced the whole area. You noticed there was a self-made pillow sofa on the floor on which Ayno jumped and made himself comfortable. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders he spread his arms, asking you to join him.

You thought about Lou's words. Did Ayno really just use you and continue to do so? But if this was the case, why would he prepare all of this so carefully? Instead of asking, you sat down next to him, only to be pulled into Ayno's lap, before your butt even touched the pillows. With a small squeak, you turned your head towards him, being greeted by a soft cheek you accidentally pressed your lips against. Blushing, the much taller boy cleared his throat and wrapped his hands, including the blanket, over your shivering body and placed his chin onto your shoulder, gazing at the beautiful moon that was swimming in the darkness of the night. You joined his stargazing and for a few moments, you let the silence speak for itself. There was definitely no way that this was just a way to get revenge on Lou.

"I'm sorry" Ayno whispered, bringing his face closer to yours and with his hands that were around your knees he stroke small paths up and down your legs. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was an ass and then I was too caught up in the moment to do anything."

You nodded slowly, somehow understanding what he was implying. Suddenly, small kisses traveled from your cheeks to your neck and you were unsure of how you should feel about it.

"Also, Lou is an idiot."

You tried turning towards him surprised, but he didn't let you, still planting kisses where ever there was a place he hadn't warmed up. Wondering what he meant, you were about to ask when you felt Ayno hugging you tighter and you understood that he was going to tell you everything, but needed his time to get himself together. The moment you relaxed into Ayno's arms, he smiled, glad to receive your trust and so he started telling his side of the story of how he fell for this girl that only had eyes for Lou and he ended up helping her confess her love, yet he didn't think that Lou would ever accept it. Seeing the girl happy was good enough for him, but as Lou wanted to break up, he saw how sad and upset the girl was and so he started hating Lou, he had caused her so much hurt. With time Ayno saw this as an opportunity to finally end up together with Haeun, but she always chose Lou over him even after the couple ended their relationship.

"But you know, I was an idiot too. At first, I did try to get you for myself so that Lou would go back to Haeun, maybe also get a taste of what it felt like for me and then, because we spent time together and I got to know you better and I just felt so confused. Until a couple of days ago I thought Haeun was the only woman I would want and here I am, holding the most amazing girl in my arms, not wanting anyone else but you."

Ayno then finally removed his face from yours, so you could easily turn around and look into his eyes that were glistening with sincerity. With a smile he placed his forehead against yours so that you could very well feel his breath against your skin, tickling your lips.

"I want to be with you", were the last words you heard before a sudden rush of warmth traveled from your lips to your toes, caused by the contact with your sweet boy's lips. Eyes closed you focused at his every move as he once again tightened the grip around you mostly to deepen the kiss, but you also knew he wanted to hold onto you tightly, afraid you would leave him if he let go. You stood like that for few seconds before Ayno made the first move and started nibbling on your upper lip, begging for permission to explore your own mouth. You were conflicted if it was ok to tease him or not, but you figured that he needed you to be serious and clear to him that you wanted this as well and so you let him in.

Hours passed of you both enjoying your time together and the only thing that was bound to part you was the cold breeze outside that grew colder with each minute, so you soon had to leave for your rooms.

"Consider me too once you have to decide, ok?"


	6. Day 6

Entering your room, you carefully stepped into the darkness, trying to find your way to the carefully made bed. It was a weird feeling since you clearly remembered that you never really made your bed in the morning. You considered even asking yourself if you were even in the right room, but the distinctive smell of Ziu's deodorant confirmed that you did not take a wrong turn when entering the room. Laying on the made bed, you didn't realize the figure that was breathing slowly next to you, only when you turned around you faced the outline of Zius piercing eyes that were staring into yours. 

You flinched and was about to fall off the bed, but Ziu was quicker and managed to catch you before you slipped off. In one gesture he shoved you under him and grasped your wrists, pinning them over your head. You started to panic, shuffling and struggling to get away, afraid of what Ziu was planning. His lips soon captured yours and you considered using your legs to shove him off, but you were too scared it might hurt him, so you did what you could best at that moment. 

The taller boy soon noticed the hot tears running down your face and shoved himself off you like you were the pest. Hugging your knees, you cramped yourself up and turned to cry, sniffing every now and then. Ziu felt bad to have made you cry. He never expected for you to be so sensitive considering you were apparently fine doing it with every other boy in the house, or so he thought. Quickly he spun an arm around your shoulder and hugged you tightly muttering soft sorrys into your ear. He gently laid you back on the sheets and covered yours and his body with a blanket as he hugged you close into his chest for you to let it all out. It never really crossed his mind that his plan could have so much of an impact on you, as he just wanted to belong to the rest of the boys that he could potentially get chosen in the end and right now it seemed that he had really possibly lost whatever chance he had with you anyways.

It took a while for you to fully calm down, but you eventually did and Ziu noticed how you slowly started to relax into his arms and your breathing lost speed, yet he still continued to brush over your head and calming you down, regretting everything his mind has perused him to do. As you were on the verge to fall asleep, Ziu finally spoke up.

" (Y/N)… I… " he paused, finding it very hard to express his feelings with words. He always had problems handling conversations and especially when it came to his emotions, partly because he didn't even know himself why he did it. There was no 'one' explanation for it.

"You could say that I am jealous, but that is a strong understatement. I think desperate is a better word. It's just that, I know you for far longer and I…" once again he hesitated, but this time you gave him his full attention as you looked him straight into the eyes, lighten by the moonlight that crept through the curtains. He certainly didn't want to say it like this, as he always imagined confessing to you, while holding a bouquet of flowers and going to that amusement park you seemed to like so much. But if he didn't say it now, he would probably never go anywhere accompanied by you.

"I am in love with you, for the longest time now…" 

Ziu gripped you tighter as he didn't know how you would react and he certainly didn't want to be pushed away. For the first time, you hugged him back as you relaxed into his embrace, almost amused that this was probably the first time you both were consciously holding one another. " It wouldn't be fair now to answer you. I... I will decide when this trip is over since my feelings are all over the place right now", you said and turned around, expecting him to leave to his own bed like everyone else did so far, yet surprisingly, two arms swung around you once again and held you tight. Slowly decreasing breathing was blowing against your hair and you cuddled yourself into the mold of Ziu, feeling bad over the fact that you made him feel like he had to do this in order to get noticed. This was definitely not something that Ziu would ever do. You decided to rest, yourself, and slowly drift into dreamland. 

When you woke up, you found sweet butterfly kisses placed on your neck. You remembered falling asleep next to Ziu, but you were still confused about the sudden confidence he gained from what seemed to be out of nowhere. Turning around to face him, you were greeted with a soft peck on the cheek and him supporting himself on one elbow and an arm around your waist. He deeply stared at you and attacked your face with kisses all over, but your lips. It annoyed you pretty quick and when he leaned in once more to kiss you, you shifted so he was touching your lips instead of your nose. In shock, without hesitation he backed away and apologized, clearly recalling last night events. You just took his free hand into yours, intertwining them a went for his lips gently once more, wanting to reassure him that you forgave him and that it was ok as long as you were doing it with consent. He smiled in the kiss. 

You hear St. Van already calling everyone to the breakfast table and both, you and Ziu decided to stand up and change into more home appropriate clothing, of course not in the same room, so you were the first one to enter the kitchen. Once there you immediately caught his soft smile and deep memories from last night flooded your brain and made you want to bury yourself under the thick layers of snow, in hope to cool down your red face. The seats that were available to you were either next to Baron or Ace, so you quickly decided to sit down next to Ace, too embarrassed of how Baron had seen your face while crying. Immediately as soon as you sat down, the arm of Ace sneaked behind your back and was holding onto your waist, squeezing it gently. You restrained yourself for yelping at the sudden interaction and quickly turned to Ace for clarification, but none was given. He just stared off into nothingness as if he didn't massage soft circles into your side.

Ziu joined soon after and held a clear pout as he realized that he couldn't seat with you, but said nothing and took the seat next to Baron. Sneakily, you took a peek at Lou and was surprised that he was looking at you from the corner of his eyes, holding one of the most intense stares, making you lose yourself in the black hole of an eye, which was sucking you in not wanting to let go. Only as St. Van shouted 'Let's eat!' you were able to take your eyes off him and focus on your delicious food. 

"Ugh, I could really use a bit of relaxing. Hey Ace, do you still have the sauna in the back?" Jacob asked and your head quickly shot up to the person next to you, leaning close to his face. "You have a sauna?" you asked, your eyes sparkling with excitement, to which Ace just laughed. He was trying his best to resist the urge to ruffle your hair at that moment since he and the boys had made a silent pact to not make each other jealous if the others were around. It came naturally after yesterdays events. So for the day, you all decided to take a break from all events and just take a good amount of time to focus on oneself. The only thing that really saddened you tho was the fact that you were the only girl there, so you had to spend the sauna time on your own. You even thought of the weird police ladies that the boys mentioned came over.

Anyways, Ace explained that there were two wooden saunas in the back and showed you where you needed to turn to get there. You never really realized just how big this cabin actually was and the more you found out, the more you felt like being in some sort of mansion. After heading back and changing into more sauna appropriate clothing, which really was just a big towel around your torso, you headed inside the hot room, gazing into the loneliness of the way too big for a sauna room. Laying down another towel on the small bench next to the steamy stones, you sat down and relaxed, yet not quite confident enough to take off the remaining towel around your body, after all, anyone could just barge in and catch you off-guard.

Speaking of the devil, you flinched as St.Van stood at the door looking confused when he saw you, holding onto your towel tightly, only to blush hard afterward and hastily apologize. Your face, equally as red as his, turned towards your body, making sure everything was well covered and wiggled around as you saw that one of the corners exposed too much of your thigh. 

"Isn't it, kinda lonely in here? All by yourself?"

You slowly nodded, turning your face back towards him. He closed the door and sat down next to you, making you now aware of the amazingly sculpted body of the man clad in just a towel around his waist. It took you a bit before you could take your eyes off him, what you didn't know tho, was the fact that he as well was secretly checking your body out from the corner of his eye, amazed at how sexy one could look in just a towel, as St. Van was certainly not one to judge any body type. 

"The situation is kind of messy, huh?" the older man said, gazing forward because he knew exactly he couldn't face you with the state he was in. Even if the sauna was hot, his cheeks would have definitely given him away, as he was sure he couldn't keep his eyes from sliding down your body. Why did he stay in the first place? It was inappropriate for him to just stay into a girls sauna, even if he entered by mistake, but he knew what he wanted to do and that was holding a conversation with you.

"Yeah, I am really confused and probably overwhelmed. I mean it's not bad, but I need to figure out what my heart really wants."

"Do you think that your heart can consider one more humble person?" St. Van now finally gaining the confidence to face you without any fears of turning into a fire truck just by looking at you. You snickered and decided to engage in the flirty exchange. 

"Do you have anyone in your mind?", you said crossing your legs so now the work you put into hiding your thigh had gone to waste, once again being fully exposed. With one of your hand you supported your chin on the knew risen knee. St. Van leaned back on his elbows, fully pumping his chest out and gave you one knowing smile, as you drooled over the small beads of sweat forming next to his hair-line, ready to drip onto that perfect torso. "I might know someone, who grew very fond of you," he said flashing one amazing smile. "And who might that be?", you answered, slowly leaning in.

"Well, I heard he is good at cooking…"

These were the last words that were whispered before two pair of soft lips met. The two of you moved in sync with a never before seen harmony that would most likely make Beethoven jealous. One hand traveled towards the hard solid muscles that St. Van was proudly caring and your fingers outlined every dent in his body, so soft that the poor man gave his best not to shiver under your touch. His hands weren't as innocent either as they made their way towards your back, but instead of removing the towel from your body, our sweet buffed angel held onto the piece of fabric, so that no parts would get exposed. You definitely blushed at his cute act, even to the point where you had to break up the kiss, only giggle at him for doing just that and by then the mood turned goofy and you started playfully kissing one another, without a care in the world.

"Bold of you to assume I didn't consider you in the first place."

Once the time was up you were surprised how no one seemed to notice that St. Van had been missing, but you were also not one to question every little thing. The frosty afternoon sun was starting to set and you wondered just how much time you had actually spent in the sauna. Once cleaned up and changed into a home-appropriate outfit, you bumped into Lou as you exited the bathroom door and almost fell over if it wasn't for Lou's hands to catch you and hold you tightly against his chest. Your initiative reaction was to tense up, but you soon just let yourself go and hugged the skinny body back, nuzzling your face into his chest and rub it. If Lou mind didn't break at that point, it sure did when you tighten your grip and moaned softly into his slender figure. You knew for a long time now that Lou had this calming feeling to him that would always just help you relax, but you didn't expect it to be so effective. 

Back in the living room you found the boys gathered around the television and singing to various songs. You were amazed how well some of them could sing and amazed that some were also really impressive rappers, in fact, you were so astonished that you ended up spending too much time just standing in the doorway admiring them. Imagining them as an idol group, you thought about what would happen if you attended one of their fan signs and came to the conclusion that you would probably don't even manage to get out a word, standing in front of them, especially not with Baron staring at you, just like now. (FML I swear) 

Sitting down next to Ayno, which gave you an adorable smile when you approached him, you blushed and didn't really felt like singing, not with your below average voice, when everyone was giving their best. Somehow Ayno could sense that you felt uncomfortable with all the great singers in the room, so before the next song came up, he stood up and grabbed himself a brush from the bathroom and stood before the television. When the song came along he started screeching and just sing in a very stupid way that made everyone in the room laugh and decided to join in on the stupid act. You looked up from your place at Ayno and gave him one of the most genuine smiles you had, making him miss his part of the song, flustered and blushing. After that you joined in, laughing every time there your voice just cracked or was off tune. Probably the most upset one about your voice was Ziu, who mentioned he would give you lessons when you got back home.

Thinking about home made you sad. You made such good friends here and you really didn't want to get back to that boring lifestyle you had before. Sure you had Ziu by your side at all times, but there never was this synergy between you and anyone else before. There was also no way you could be together with all of them, hence you had to choose in the end and it made you sad to think about it, but also hopeful that you could do something like this again and maybe in another life, manage to be together with all of them once.

"Why are you guys so good at singing?" you asked, your throat a bit sore after all the screaming and dancing. They all looked sort of exhausted and Ayno grabbed your hand as he sat down, just casually holding it, without anyone noticing. Baron explained how they all met at the karaoke bar when they all wanted to become idols. They knew nothing of each other before, but as a group song of seven members rolled up, as if faith wanted it that way, they all run up on stage and started singing to it, amazed of how well they seemed to work together and so did their friendship start. Unfortunately life was cruel on the boys and they didn't find a label that would want them as an already established group, so their dream was shattered in the end, still Ayno, Lou and Ziu turned to major in music once they got into college, hoping that one day they could make it big in the industry and start their own company with their own group one day.

You just listened in awe at their big plans and wondered if it was even right to choose any of them, since truth was, you were an intruder in their harmony with each other and there would definitely be more fights if you were to enter the big picture, since after all, one can not just forget about their feelings for a person, especially when they date their friend. The more the day progressed the unease you felt and by the time it was nighttime, you just quietly made your way to your room and started thinking about which decision would be best. You still had tomorrow to decide, but you weren't sure if you would be able to, with the newly found pieces of information and feelings. 


	7. Day 7

You woke up with tears streaming down your face, not even realizing that you had cried the day before. With the back of your hand, you wiped them off quietly and looked at the sleeping Ziu. It was way too early for everyone to be up, but you couldn't sleep any longer, probably because of the stressful thinking you had to do and also because of the sadness that came with it, so you just stood up, grabbed your jacket and went on the balcony to grab some fresh air. You instantly felt better once the cold, snowy air blasted your face, almost feeling like a wakeup call, not only because it was morning, but also as a reflection on the whole situation. There was no other way, you couldn't just choose between one, knowing exactly the fact that you would hurt another, so you decided rather than choosing anyone, you would choose no one and flee as soon as possible, but as you turned towards the door leading inside, you bumped into the same strong chest that you were greeted with on the first day you came in. St. Van stood there and watched you with a painful expression as if he knew what was going on inside your head.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said taking your hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze, before pulling you into his chest and holding you tightly, not even letting you speak your answer to his question. "You were so quiet yesterday and I knew that you would be thinking about leaving", there was a long pause before he continued speaking.

"Please don't go..."

You froze on the spot and once you came back to your senses you tried pulling away from him, but he wouldn't let you. With soft punches towards his chest, you started crying into his chest soaking his pajama shirt, only now realizing he wasn't wearing any jacket what so ever. This made you cry harder, knowing that he would catch a cold because of you. Soon you stopped punching and just cried into his chest and holding him into a tight hug to give him some well-needed warmth. He just let you do so while drawing circles into your hair.

"It must be hard choosing between one of us and I don't blame you if you want to run away, but we would be much more miserable if we knew that we made you sad and lose an opportunity to be happy than for one of us to accept that you dated one of us. Not only that, but I think we all were much gladder if you would date one of us then any other idiot out there, so, please... Don't run away..."

"I feel like a slut..." you said which sounded very pained as your nose was stuffed.

"Oh my god, don't. We were the ones that kind of forced ourselves onto you." He said slowly leading you inside the house as he too felt the cold creeping into his immune system. With one hand he opened the door and with the other, he lifted you up so you wouldn't stumble over the doorframe.

"Yes but... I feel bad for having emotions for all of you, it feels unfair."

"I mean we are all kinda hot so who would blame you," he said smirking. You laughed and felt the urgent need to wipe your nose, so you moved your conversation to the kitchen, where you found the much-needed tissues. St. Van took a sit at the dining table while you threw your tissue in the trash and invited you to sit next to him, which is what you did. Once there he placed a reassuring hand over your shoulder and pulled you closer into his buffed chest, wondering when he really had any time to work out.

"Ok, so I am going to talk to the boys. Tomorrow is Christmas so we all have something else to prepare for the Evening. Just when you made your decision, spend your time with the one you feel you need to be together with. We will all understand it, I promise,"

You bit your lip and looked at the tablecloth stressed, that was the problem, you enjoyed spending time with all of them, not even necessarily in a romantic way. You took a deep breath and turned back to look at St. Van. His eyes were shining in the morning light and his messy hair made your heart pound. If there was one thing you were feeling towards Geumhyuk was gratitude, he was always one to be very understanding towards not only your feelings but also towards the ones of his friends. So in the heat of the moment, you leaned in and pressed your lips firmly onto his soft cheek.

"Thank you St. Van."

You stood up and decided to go back to your room and the rest of the remaining time before everyone got up, yet once you entered the living room you saw Lou sitting in a thinking pose, his stare completely focused on the door leading towards the bedrooms. Curiously you walked up behind the couch he was sitting on and placed your chin on his shoulder. "What are we looking at?" you asked and scanned the area. Once Lou noticed you he spoon around and grabbed you lifting you over the couch into his embrace, holding onto you tightly. You couldn't help but hug him back, not that you had much of a choice, now that you were laying on top of him.

"I thought that you had left."

You didn't say anything but just softly relaxed into his arms and stayed there and enjoyed the fresh fragrance of Lou and the warmth of his body. Once it felt right, you wiggled out his embrace and took a seat next to his legs, waiting for him to do the same. When you both were once again facing each other you explained to him how that was your initial thought, but after talking to St.Van you changed your mind and considered the option of choosing one of the boys. You didn't realize how much you liked talking to Lou until now and how telling your worries to him was suddenly so easy. Time has passed quickly and you both didn't realize that by the time you were done talking, the sun was already past the horizon.

Parting ways you finally entered your room finding Ziu, who was just now waking up. He questioned why you were up already and wearing a jacket, but you just shrugged it off saying that you wanted to take a walk outside, not really wanting him to worry since, after all, he was the one who had invited you in the first place. You took your jacket off and took some clothes to change into, as you didn't want to stay in your pajamas the whole day. On the way to the bathroom, you found Ayno, who just came out of the said room, both of you exchanging a sweet smile to each other. With a peck on the cheek, Ayno left for his room and you stood there enjoying the tingles that were erupting from the place where his kiss was planted. After that, you jumped straight into the shower, only to realize that you had run out of body wash, leaving you to use the one that was left from one of the boys.

With your clothes in your hand, you walked out of the bathroom, but as you walked down the corridor you were suddenly pinned against the wall, making you drop your stuff on the ground. As you looked up from the sad pile of clothing on the ground, you found Ace's eyes who were staring piercingly into yours. Expecting a kiss, you were surprised when the boy just placed his head onto your shoulder and just stayed there, begging for comfort, so you wrapped your arms around him and mirrored his action. You stood there for a good minute before you pushed him slightly away from you, after all not wanting for someone to find you in this position, mostly because of the fact that your pajamas, but also your underwear were scattered on the floor.

You bowed down to pick your stuff up and quickly Ace followed behind and before you were able to stop him, he was already holding your bra, blushing furiously. Snatching it out of his hand, you fastly grabbed your stuff and ran towards your room, glowing from embarrassment. Ziu was shocked when you slammed the door behind you and threw the clothes in your arms into your suitcase, muttering indescribable words, almost like casting a spell.

After an uneventful breakfast later, you all decided that you haven't had visited the frozen lake near the skiing resort you visited earlier that week. Once again you all walked slowly towards the pond, this time tho, Baron was the one who stood by your side the whole walk even threw an arm around your shoulder and held you tightly against him. You placed your head onto his shoulder, no one seemed to really notice you two in the back and you wondered. If you were to date one of them, would it really be this easy or would it cause more problems?

"You worry too much you know that?"

Your head instantly turned towards Baron's, who was looking at the group in front of you. He then turned towards you and pinched your cheek softly, before giving you a peck on the nose. Blushing you hid your face into his shoulder and muttered a soft 'What do you mean?' into his thick jacket.

"Don't worry so much about us, we will be fine even if you end up choosing one of us. We will all just live our lives like before and find someone else, don't feel bad for any of us, just go with what your heart tells you."

But what did your heart tell you? You turned your gaze back to the boys in front of you. Before you could answer your own question, you had already arrived at the pond where many children were already skating away with their parents. Seems like this area was well known among parents. You imagined yourself in a couple of years walking up here with your own child and teach them how to skate and subconsciously you took Barons' hand and gave it a light squeeze. The boy's heart swelled up with joy. Through all this time he never really thought he had much of a chance with you, but it seemed like you were not excluding him from your decision and he was glad that you were possibly thinking of him while watching the parents and their children.

He giggled a bit to himself, before tugging you by the hand you held and guided you to the benches on the side of the lake to tie your skates. You blushed and let him do the job, then he guided you towards the icy surface. The first two steps on the ice were a bit wobbly, but after that, you were gliding like a pro. After a few rounds of finding the flow, since, after all, it has been a while since you had last skated, you turned towards your friends to see how they were doing. Baron and Ayno didn't have much of a problem skating, Ace was still having a bit of lack of confidence, while the rest just tried their best to stand on both feet and somehow move around. Jacob especially stood out to you since he held a very stressed face.

You skated towards him and decided to give him a hand, and so you two were skating arm in arm, feeling more relaxed as the seconds passed. Both of you skated for a while and then you decided to speed off on your own and maybe even show off the little skill you had. You prepared to jump, but before you could, you tripped over your own feet and slammed on your front and glid another two meters, then came to a halt. Ayno was the first one to skate over to you and pick you up to the best he could and moved you over to the benches. Once there he slowly rubbed your knees, even debating if he should tell you to cramp up your pants so he could inspect the damage. You assured him that you were fine and that there was no need for him to panic as he did, after all, you often fell while skating.

After that, the group decided to end the skating, mostly afraid that you were going to hurt yourself once more. All of you decided to visit your friend's restaurant once more and grab a snack before going back home. When you went inside you realized that it was so full, you would never be able to get a table, not to mention a table that would fit 8 people at once, so you told you the squad that you will say 'Hi' to your friend and would be right back. Luckily your friend just entered his break so he invited you inside the staff area to have a chat.

"So who is it?"

The waiter closed the door and took a seat next to you, giving you an excited expression. You just turn your face towards the coffee that Seoungyeol made you and started blushing, realizing what he meant.

"I don't know yet..."

"Girl! Listen! If you don't make up your mind soon you are going to lose them all, just listen to what is in your heart and not what your stupid brain is telling you!"

You flinched at his harsh tone almost dropping down your cup. What DID your heart want? Placing one hand on your chest you tried concentrating on each boy and see how it felt, but to none of them seem your heart to beat differently. You gave the waiter a troubled expression, asking for further help. He sigh and placed one hand over your eyes.

"Close your eyes. Who is the first person you see?"

"Jacob?", you asked more yourself than Seoungyeol. But you didn't understand, there was no difference when it came to him, you realized that you hadn't really spent much time with him, he was just sort of there. "See there is it," your friend said and smiled proudly to himself as if he solved the way pyramids were built. You gently shook your head and stirred into your coffee before finishing it off in one go.

"No, that's not it. It's because of him that I am not able to decide yet!"

You kissed Seoungyeol on the cheek in a goodbye fashion and ran off towards the boys, not hearing your friend whisper 'That's my girl'.

Soon you arrived home and the first thing after changing into your clothes was to gather everyone once again in the living room. You waited for everyone's attention before you held up your arm against your eyes and started counting down, initiating a game of 'Hide and Seek', you were determined to play this game until you and Jacob found some alone time and for you to finally figure out who you had true feelings for. The game went on for several hours when finally St. Van was the seeker and you could follow Jacob before he had run off. You followed him to the sauna areas and find him slipping through a crack between the girl's and the boy's sauna.

Surprised, Jacob stared deeply into your eyes as you approached him and slowly growing a deep blush on his face. Unfortunately for you, the spot that Jacob picked was too good and soon the rest of the boys squeezed themselves into the tiny place, pressing you into Jacob's body, with your hands reaching places that were not supposed to be touched in a normal scenario. Glancing up at him, you gave him the most apologetic glance you could, while also trying to breathe. You couldn't help but press your head against his chest at least for a bit of relief. The back of Ziu was pressing against you so you figured that maybe none of them were even realizing in what position you and Jacob were in, so in that sense, you turned your face back to Jacob and was ready to find clearance in your troubled mind, but Jacob beat you to it as he leaned in and captured a kiss.

The stiffness you felt as a result of the surprise kiss was soon gone as you just gave in into the sweet pleasure of Jacobs' lips. This surely was what you needed to finally figure out who your heart belonged to, after all, everyone had some sort of a fair chance. Not wanting to think about the others any further, you niggled on the bottom lip of Jacob and gained yourself entrance, taking the initiative in the kiss, yet from the height difference it still seemed from afar that Jacob had the lead.

The kiss was broken when St. Van finally discovered the pile of people that were pressed into one corner. After that, you called the game off and proposed to watch some movie for the remaining time, since after all, it was already evening. Ziu proposed to shove some frozen pizza in the oven and you decided to join him since you knew exactly what your best friend would be capable of and you surely didn't want to sleep next to a burning cabin tonight. In the kitchen, you did most of the job, since after seeing Ziu held a knife to open the packaging of frozen pizzas you couldn't trust him next to any other kitchen tools.

"We are heading back the day after tomorrow, huh?" Ziu said and placed his head on the table watching you work. You just hummed a positive tune and placed one large pizza in the oven. He sighed. "Then we can get back to normal" he whispered but little did he know that you heard it and indeed, whatever you decided to choose, you hoped that nothing in your synergy with Ziu will change. He still meant a lot to you, not because of your crush on him, but because of you genuinely liking him. You crunched your teeth together and just motioned for him to come to watch TV until the food was ready.

The rest of the evening went by fast and as soon as you knew it, you laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with Ziu snoring beside you. By now, you knew exactly what your heart wanted. And when you closed your eyes, you could see ...

But before you could visualize the person you chose, you fell asleep.


	8. Final day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here you have to choose your options, please look in the chapter list and choose according to which action you want to pick.

When you woke up Ziu was already out of the room, you figured that it was already that late and St. Van had already talked to him to not wake you up. You sigh. This is going to be a very mentally exhausting day. Next to your bed, you rummaged through your luggage almost cursing yourself for not bringing any nicer clothes with you, but then again you didn't expect as much as to have a date when you first arrived here. You decided on something that was somewhat cute and weather appropriate and decided to change in the bedroom since there was no one there anyway.

Once done, you washed up and put your hair into a cute hairstyle, then headed towards the kitchen. On the kitchen table, you found some leftover breakfast and a note stating that the boys were out to buy some last items before you all would celebrate Christmas later that evening. You knew for a fact that you couldn't just sit in the cabin all alone, because there might be a chance that you would feel guilty about the choice you made, so you did the next best thing: Grabbed your keys and went to see Seoungyeol, who was probably taking the early shift in case that Frank was coming over surprisingly.

When you arrived at the restaurant you noticed that it was significantly emptier than the day before, which you were glad for, because you somehow needed some quality time with your friend. You waved at the said friend, which was done serving food to an elderly couple.

"So how is it going?"

You shrugged and gave him a small smile. Then both of you went inside then break room to once again grab a coffee. Fiddling with the cup, you hesitantly took a sip of the warm up, hoping it would hide the fact that you were blushing so hard. Seoungyeol just calmly looked at you then snickered watching you.

"So you decided huh?"

Once again you nodded wordlessly and tried your best to avoid the glance of your friend, this going on until you both finished the drinks.

"Why are you here then?"

"The boys need a bit of alone time...", you said and started grabbing your bag. You didn't realize that so much time had already passed. You hugged the waiter and waved as you walked out of the restaurant, but not before getting a butt-slap from your friend.

"You can do it girl!" he shouted and you smiled at his weird ways. Taking another deep breath, you made your way back to the cabin, feeling less tense than before.

When you arrived there, the boys were just taking out bags and carry them inside. You walked up to St.van and he informed you that there was still a lot to do not only inside, but also outside.

You decided:

1\. Help outside

2\. Help inside  
  
  
  


You will have to choose from now on, choose the chapter according to the numbers.


	9. 1. Help outside

"I'll help outside," you said and smiled at St.van. He gave you a weak smile as he joined the boys inside the house. At the front door, Ayno was the first one you saw, then Ziu and Ace joined with a bunch of boxes containing facade decorations. They set them on the floor and started unpacking while Ace went back inside to grab an ax. Once everything was somewhat prepared the boys looked at you expecting a reaction. You were taken aback not really knowing what to say.

"So I, ah, I am going to chop down some wood, do you want to, ahm, join?" Ace said, blushing. You never really thought to see this side of him, he is usually so confident. 

"Or do you want to decorate with us!" Ziu shouted, making you flinch.

"I ah....."

a. Join Ace

b. Help decorate 


	10. Choice A. Ace's Ending

"I'll help Ace", you said and followed the said person to the backyard.

On a tree stump, Ace placed a smaller wood log and balanced it, before axing it down to tiny pieces. You awkwardly stood around and watched as he did so, not quite sure what kind of help Ace needed from you, you just knew you wanted to spend your choice on Ace. Looking back at the whole trip, Ace was one of the people you enjoyed spending your time with most. There was also the tingling sensation on your lips every time when you thought about the kiss with him and also the warm feeling in your heart every time you looked over at him, just like right now. 

You were sure you made the right decision. 

"How... How should I help you, I can't just sit here and do nothing..." you said and formed circles in the snow with your shoes, embarrassed to look into his face. After all, it was clear that you had chosen him, over the six other boys, trying to claim your heart. Ace woodchopping stopped and from the corner of your eyes, you saw him put down the ax and make his way towards you. 

"I... have no idea... I just wanted to be together with you..." he said, then took your hands into his, sending your eyes towards his. With a tight pull, he embraced your shivering body and pressed his cold forehead against yours. You tried avoiding his eyes but there was just no chance especially since he was so close, so you just ended up giving in. 

"Do you want to try it?" 

"Eh?..." 

Ace suddenly broke the hug and went back to the stump and picked up the ax, pointing in your direction. You hesitantly took the tool and held it above your head before two arms swung around you and grabbed your hands guiding them to forcefully split the wood in front of you. In shock, you dropped the ax and jumped back into Ace's chest, feeling as it vibrated from his laughter. As you turned around to confront him, you hit his shoulder and sneaked a smile, before pouting.

Out of nowhere Ace leaned down and gave you a little peck on your lips and pulled you further into his chest, then kissed you passionately. "So... does this mean we are together?", Ace asked, smiling sweetly, before burying his face into your neck out of embarrassment. You giggled and cuddle further into him.

"Do you want to stay here a little more, you know... spend some alone time after the boys are gone?"

Shocked, you created some distance between you and slowly nodded, suddenly also embarrassed over the fact you were going to spend time alone with your boyfriend. Ace picked you up and started swinging you around while shouting about how happy he was.

The rest of the day you spend peacefully, celebrating Christmas next to your boyfriend, but also all the other members you cherished. You were sure this was a week you would never forget in your life.


	11. Choice B. Help decorate

"I think I will be more useful if I would help out with the decorations...", you said giving Ace a very apologetic expression. He nodded sadly and walked off to the back yard.

Ziu and Ayno looked at you expectingly. You did the same, waiting for them to explain what your task should be. Ayno was the first one to speak, explaining he will decorate the facade, Ziu then explained he needed to grab some stuff from his car to decorate the porch area.

c. Help Ayno with the facade

d. Help Ziu carry the decoration from his car


	12. Choice c. Ayno's Ending

"I'm... ah... going to help Ayno...", you said starring into Ziu's eyes, as you watched them tear up, but you had made a decision and you were not backing out. Ziu nodded and took a big empty wooden box and headed towards the parking lot leaving you and Ayno alone in a pile of boxes that contained various Christmas decorations. You were too shy to look at the boy, but that soon changed as a puffy garland was wrapped around you, tying you together.

You laughed as Ayno was running circles around you, mummifying you into the silver garland. Once the garland reached its end, you tried juggling out of the mess that Ayno created, but since it was too tight you tripped over and fell right into the boy's arms. With a big and wide grin, Ayno was mocking the way you begged for him to release you. Only when you demanded of him to untie you, he grew suddenly nervous and started unwrapping the tight grip of the band around you. 

When you finally felt the freedom from your small prison, the first thing you did was grabbing Ayno in a tight hug, simulating the same feeling you had just minutes ago and copied his evil grin, making his face turn into a couple of shades of bright redness, which you found extremely adorable. Not holding back you grabbed his face and pressed a much-needed kiss on the plump lips of your little devil. Obviously taken aback, Ayno lost his words as you unlocked your lips to look at his reaction. You giggled mischievously and wondered how you turned into such a tease yourself, but you figured out that you really enjoyed making the usually so cocky boy blush.

As Ayno realized you weren't going to continue kissing him, he took matters into his own hands, literally and grabbed your face, guiding into to his and pressed his soft warmed up lips onto yours. You enjoyed the fresh smell of his body wash and loosen yourself into the tingly feeling and couldn't help yourself, but smile into the kiss, which Ayno did aswell. The both of you were just so perfect for each other.

After half an hour, you realized that there was still a lot of work to be done and you hadn't even picked up any decoration, so playfully you started hanging all the decorations while coming up with small games on how to make the stressful work more fun, which may or may not rely on small pecks as rewards.

The rest of the evening you both spent together, inseparable celebrating Christmas with the whole group. After those events, you all went back to your usual life, but now instead of being ignored at the university, you casually caught people giving you a dirty look, as you, Lou, Ziu and Ayno were casually hanging out and maybe give out too much of the fact that you were now dating one of the most popular guys in school.


	13. Choice d. Ziu's ending.

"Seems like ... I should help Ziu... I'm sorry Ayno", you said slightly embarrassed, thinking of the good time you both had spent together, but you had made a decision and you will surely stick with it. Ayno just nodded, not saying anything regarding it, yet you knew it was a hard pillow for him to swallow. After all, this was the second time the schools most popular boy has been rejected. 

When the silence got awkward Ziu took your hand and guided you to the parking lot. You giggled a bit when you remembered the first day when you came here, Ziu did a similar thing. Intertwining your fingers, you walked a bit faster, matching his pace and took a good glance of your best friends side profile. He surely was handsome, but this was really nothing you hadn't known.

"I love you."

The simple statement made Ziu trip over nonexistent stones on the ground and turning his head rapidly, to the point where you asked yourself if his joint were still functioning, giving you one of the most wide-eyed shocked expression you had seen from him so far. His fingers started pointing, pending between your body and his, while he was stuttering trying to get a word out. You just giggled and dragged him further towards the cars.

"You? I- ... ME? L-l-l-LOve?"

With a pout, you nodded, looking straight forward, not even daring to glance back at his face, knowing that you didn't really look your best being as red as a tomato. But before you could take another step, Ziu stopped and dragged you so you were now fully facing him. "You aren't joking?"

"Ziu, would I be here with you if I hadn't made a decision?"

"Well, I mean, we are best friends and like maybe you would feel more comfortable with me, you know, I..."

"I love you", you said once again, with a big smile, knowing it would shut him up for good. There was really no need for you to get an answer since he confessed just earlier this week, but if we would be honest, you somehow knew all along that Ziu shared the crush you had on him. So at that moment, you leaned forward and pressed your icy lips against him, feeling him shiver, from either the weather or the emotional rush, you didn't really care, you just enjoyed how his lips moved back against yours and took you into an embrace. 

After that, you took the supplies from the car and headed back, hanging the remaining decorations on the outside of the cabin. Inside, the other boys had already prepared everything they had needed to celebrate Christmas and so the day was spent sharing egg-nog and watching old Christmas movies. You and Ziu went back to college and lived your life happily as a couple, till the end of your days. 


	14. 2. Help inside

"I'll help you guys inside," you said and made your way inside. Lou, Jacob, and Baron were already in the living room, while St.van joined in afterward. You all sat on the ground and tried sorting the task to each person. 

You decided that you were way too warm in your outside clothing and went into your room to change into something more adequate for the heated house. When you went back you already heard moving in the kitchen, but also the living room. 

You decided to...

a. Go into the kitchen

b. Enter the living room 


	15. Choice a. Go into the kitchen

When you entered the kitchen, you saw Baron and St. Van preparing to make some delicious treats. St.Van was quick to explain that he was preparing the main food, while Baron was in charge of the sweets. For a while, you just helped them both, bringing them bowls and ingredients from the shelves.

"Oh, there is no flour here" you said as you opened all the drawers in search of it. Baron was quick to say he knew where the flour was stored and asked you if you wanted to go get it with him. St.van also explained that he needed some help, seasoning the chicken.

Do you:

C. Help out Baron

D. Help out St. Van 


	16. Choice C. Baron's ending

You and Baron walked out of the kitchen and as soon as the door closed, Baron grabbed your hand, smiling like the cute idiot he was. How came you fell so hard for this same smile? Giggling to yourself you leaned into his shoulder, enjoying the fresh smell, coming from his body. 

Soon you reached the basement of the cabin, turning on the light you were greeted by many sports supplies, but also some food-related jars. Both of you scanned through the shelves when Baron spotted the big bag of flour and dragged you towards it. With a bowl, you had taken from the kitchen before leaving, you dug inside the powder and took out a good amount. As you were kneeling down, Baron's hand still would not let yours go,so you paused for a moment, remembering the day you first met.

Deciding it was time to get you revenge, you blew the flour into Baron's direction, making him flinch. You both laughed at this and sooner then you expected a flour war started between the both of you, now full-on throwing hands full onto each other. Soon both of you were covered in a generous amount of flour, faces white, laughing at the appearance of one another. With his thumbs, Baron whipped away some of the flour from your face and slowly brushing over your lips, seemingly in a trance as he did so. You smiled and just leaned forward to give him a well-needed kiss.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before both of you pulled apart, you explaining you needed to get back to baking or you wouldn't make it if you wouldn't continue. Baron didn't say anything as he just stared at you, remembering just the feelings he had the first day he met you and how much they grew since then. Not wanting to leave just yet, Baron pulled you into another quick kiss. 

Once back in the kitchen, St.Van laughed at the way you looked and both of you just grinned at his, blushing underneath the white powder. St.Van was happy to see that you were so happy with your choice. Even if it hurt him, he was still glad you were made the right decision for you. 

The rest of the evening all of you watched movies and ate the delicious pastries, you and Baron had made, laughing and just enjoying each other before you had to go back to your usual life, which somehow wasn't so usual anymore since Baron went out of his way to always visit your college, bringing you flowers or chocolate, or both and it wasn't that long until both of you moved into your own place, living the happy little life you both had created for yourselves.


	17. Choice D. St.van's Ending

A quick glance at St. Van was all you need to make your decision. Baron nodded and made his way towards the basement, visibly sad. You felt bad for him, but you had already made a decision. Taking a pair of gloves from a drawer you smiled at St. Van as if asking with what you could help. He handed you a glass filled with oil and slowly told you which ingredients you had to add, while he butchered the chicken into tiny pieces.

Both of you worked fast together so that the chicken was ready before Baron even arrived from the basement. The only thing left was to dump the seasoned pieces in a bath of frying oil. You took a chicken bit and hovered over the burning hot oil, yet due to your slippery gloves, the piece fell into the pan sending the oil flying in your direction. 

Winching in pain, St. Van was quick to remove your gloves and drag your hand towards the sink. There he let icy water run over your wound while blowing on your wrist. Once he was assured the pain had gone away, he took a salve out of the top shelves and slowly rubbed it into your skin. As this all took place, you watched St.Van with big eyes. Surely you hadn't expected him to rush so quickly to help you, but your heart was skipping a few beats also because he looked so worried as he was treating your wound.

"I think this will leave a scar, I'm sorry", he said.

"St. Van you don't have to be sorry, it's my fault. Also, scars are awesome!"

You grinned wide at him, making him burst into a small giggle. This surely was high up there on the reasons why he liked you so much. You were so full of energy and always did things he never expected you to do, so without thinking, he leaned down and gave you a peck on your lips. Surprised, you flinched and almost slapped St.Van's hand in the process, but he was quick to take hold of it, as he leaned in once again, for a longer more passionate kiss.

A minute into the kiss you smelled something burning, so you quickly broke it and went over to the pan to see the burned chicken that had injured you several minutes ago. "Serves you right", St.Van says to the chicken and you laughed at his innocent behavior. After that, you continue cooking as normal.

The Christmas evening went by peacefully, eating the meals you cooked and watching movies together. It didn't take long for you and St.Van to move together and soon, moving in turned into getting married and so you lived your life alongside two Mini-versions of St.van and you running around the house you both built.


	18. Choice b. Enter the livingroom

You decided to enter the living room, where you found Lou, fiddling with the Christmas tree and Jacob on the laptop, searching up Christmas movies, for you to watch later. You went to help Lou, decorate the Christmas tree while giving Jacob some tips on the movies you always watched around Christmas time.

Twenty minutes later, you were almost done finishing the tree, when Jacob stated that he forgot his charging cable into his room, alongside with a projector and a portable screen to project the movie on. It was up to you to decide whether to help Jacob with carrying the stuff or to finish up the remaining decorations.

You:

E. Finish the decorations with Lou

F. Help Jacob with the movie set-up


	19. Choice E. Lou's Ending

"I'll finish this first and then we'll come to help", you said giving Jacob an apologetic look. He just nodded and walked off. As you took a glance back at Lou, you caught him smirking, so you gave him a soft punch. 

In the nearby boxes, you took out the rest of the decorations out and spread them onto the floor. There wasn't really much that had to be put up, mainly the fairy lights and the big star that was supposed to be on top. While you already claimed dibs on putting it up, you hadn't realized that you were way too small to do that task. You stretched the best you could, but your arms were just too short. Lou was chuckling next to you, but in the end, gave in and kneeled down, patting his back, motioning you to get on his back.

Hesitantly you wrapped your arms around his neck, then wrapped your leg around his torso with him supporting them tightly. You wondered how easy it was for him to just pick you up like that and you were also amazed at how the view was from up here. Surely you didn't expect it to be this much of a difference, yet the world did seem somewhat smaller.

You held the star up and Lou walked closer to the tree. Once the shiny light was on top, you prepared to get down, but Lou had other plans. Holding onto you tightly he began to run around the living room and twirling around, making you hold onto him tighter as you screamed your lungs out. You even considered pinching his cheeks for him to stop, but the fun was soon over as he dropped the two of you onto the couch. 

With a quick turnaround, you were facing each other and just grinning. You were to first to place a peck onto his lips, then the same confidence from few days came back possessing Lou as he once more took hold of your lips and engaged into a passionate kiss, completely forgetting the fact that you were supposed to help Jacob out with the technical stuff, only when you heard the sound of someone clearing their throat you realized that maybe you had spent too much time fooling around. Immediately you stood up and blushingly walked out of the room towards Jacobs, Lou following closely behind. You couldn't help but grin to yourself.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully as you all enjoyed each other's presence and celebrate Christmas next to the colorful tree. After the trip took an end, the four of you, Lou, Ziu and Ayno that was started spending much more time in school together and you grew stronger bonds with them. As for your relationship with Lou, to this day you still listen to his voice as you fall asleep, telling you about his day and which problems seemed to bother him at that time.


	20. Choice F. Jacob's Ending

"Can you finish this... I'm going to help Jacob...", Lou sigh and nodded. You gave him an apologetic smile and turned to follow Jacob when you felt a hand grabbing onto yours. Shocked you turned back and looked at Lou once again. He immediately pulled his hand away.

"There was some fuzz on your sweater", he said and scratched his head. Nodding, you rushed towards Jacobs room. Once you got there you were surprised that all the light's were turned off. As you searched for the light switch, suddenly the room lit up, with seemingly thousands of fairy lights across the whole room. In the center of the room, Jacob stood there grinning, holding a heartshaped lamp.

You closed the door and sat down in front of him, admiring the small glowing heart between you. The thought of him spreading all those lights across the room while thinking of you made you giggle. Reaching out, you placed your hand over the boys bigger ones, while staring into the light of the lamp. 

"Where did you get this from?"

"The convenience store", Jacob said, leaving you giggling like you were in high school again. This was so him and you loved it like this. Leaning forward you placed a soft kiss on the strong man's face. Then you were left laughing once again when his cheeks glow bright red.

"How can a man that has been with so many women blush like that?"

"Well I may or may not have lied a bit there, it really wasn't more than 6", he said brushing his hair in embarrassment. Feeling cheeky you took your hands back to yourself and crossed them as you pouted. "So am I now a part of your collection?", you asked.

"NO!No... never...", he said clearly panicking, "you are special and well, you are my first girlfriend."

"Oh? I am your girlfriend? Since when?", you said displaying an obvious grin, to which Jacob pouted and gave you a notch on the shoulder, before pulling you into a tight hug. You stayed there for a couple of minutes before Jacob finally found the courage to take you into a kiss. Surprised by the sudden action, you almost let the lamp glide out of your hands, yet smoothly Jacob grasped it and placed it next to each other, all this while having his eyes closed, engrossed into the kiss. 

You were surely confused about how he managed to be so shy and so confident at the same time, but then again, your mind was clouded with several feelings to even process that question in the first place. Letting your thoughts go, you finally relaxed into the kiss and just enjoyed the sparks that tingled on both of your lips.

The evening went by peacefully. After setting the movie equipment you all watched your favorite Christmas movie and enjoyed the evening the best you could before you had to go the next day. Your relationship with Jacob surely was a rocky one, since his modeling career involved him having a lot of unwanted contact with different women, but you could always trust Jacob, when it came to those situations, especially after he publicly announced that the two of you were dating and him asking for whoever was working with him to stop forcing themselves onto him. And so you two lived happily together, trying your best to beat each other in several video games and also somehow manage to keep a household.


	21. Special Ending

For afar too figures stared at the happy faces inside the warm house, watching as you and the boys happily celebrated the long-awaited day of Christmas. As you were bringing the cake from the oven, one of the two figures fell on their knees, tears streaming down his face, trying to hold back a hiccup. The second figure kneeled down with him to comfort the weeping man.

"It's not her", the comforting person said as they took the crying person in a strong embrace. 

"When are we going to find her, St van, it's been years."

St. van sigh and ran a hand through his hair and along the war scar on his face. He knew this wasn't an easy decision the crying boy had made, but as long as it kept the ones he loved safe, this couldn't be a wrong decision. 

"One day Baron, one day we will find her."

With that, the two figures disappeared in the shadows of the growing night, searching once more for maybe closure, but maybe, just maybe, the person they were always looking for.

To be continued...


End file.
